Open
by lynddsbeth
Summary: Regina prepares for her mother's arrival in Storybrooke as she tries to hide her past with Hook. Cora will stop at nothing to get what she wants, including hurting the one person Regina cares about the most.
1. Chapter One

Regina stared in horror as the pirate's ship grew bigger and bigger. This couldn't be happening. Her mother couldn't have managed to open a portal. She felt Gold shift next to her. Both their greatest enemies were on that ship. While they had worked together many times before, Regina had never felt like she understood her former teacher. But now, she understood his fear at realizing his worst enemy was going to soon be in his life again. She understood, because she felt terrified at the thought that she would be confronting her mother soon.

"Well dearie, we better start preparing for the greatest fight of all. Are you ready to see your mummy?" Gold asked. He smirked before walking away, Belle following close behind.

Regina turned to look at the crowd that gathered to watch the ship. She could hear the townspeople discussing the ship's occupants. Snow was holding David's hand tightly while he had his arm around Emma and Henry. Henry felt her looking at him so he looked over. She smiled briefly at the young boy she had raised all on her own before she began pushing through the crowd. Gold was right, she need to prepare. After all, she hadn't practiced magic in 28 years. She had no clue what her mother had been up to. She could only hope that she would be powerful enough to defeat her now.

But her mother wasn't the only one on the ship she was afraid of reuniting with. Killian Jones, the man that double crossed her, was also on the ship. He was supposed to go to Wonderland and steal her mother's heart. Instead, he helped her mother fake her death. Regina never even knew how the captain betrayed her until a few weeks ago, when she found out Cora was in the Enchanted Forest with Snow and Emma. She couldn't imagine how he could help her mother and then return to her. He pretended that he had stolen Cora's heart, as she asked of him, but stuck around after so she could teach him how to defeat the Dark One. Of course, their sessions had never really been just about revenge.

Regina shook her head. She couldn't get lost in old memories now. Not when she had so much to do. Her relationship with Killian was complicated and so unlike the one she had with Daniel. As she hurried back to her home, she wondered if he had changed. What will happen when he arrives in Storybrooke? She hoped her mother hadn't turned him against her. He was the only one in her life after Daniel died that she opened up to.


	2. Chapter Two

_thank you so much for reading my story! if you have any ideas or comments, feel free to review :) _

_i wasnt sure what to call this, so i will also take name suggestions_

* * *

Regina glanced around her house, wondering where to start in her quest to defeat her mother. She saw the dresser that contained her mother's spell book and froze. Was using that book worth the cost? Regina didn't have time to think about it before she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and found the Charming family. Henry walked in, pulling his mother behind him. Regina stepped aside so Snow and Charming could enter as well.

"Henry, what are you doing here?"

"We are here to help with Operation Viper." Henry noticed the confused look on her face and went on to elaborate. "Defeat the bad guys. If they are as evil as Snow and Mom say, then you are going to need all the help you can get. Once we come up with a plan, David can tell the people what to do so they can help too. I know that Captain Hook is Mr. Gold's enemy, but if he is working with your mom he might try to hurt you too so we can take care of him-"

"No!" Four shocked pair of eyes stared at her. "I mean, Killian isn't a threat to me. He wouldn't hurt me. My priority is my mother. We have to stop her. Emma, you have to take Henry out of Storybrooke. You two are the only ones who can cross the border and I won't allow my mother anywhere near Henry."

"What? No! I have to be here! This is my family! You can't just make me leave you all! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Regina crouched to Henry's eye level. "Henry. I love you so much and I would never be able to forgive myself if my mother hurt you. I need to keep you safe."

"If Gold was correct and Emma does have magic, shouldn't she be helping us? Henry is right; you are going to need a lot of help to defeat Cora. August can watch over Henry until we are sure how to keep him safe." Snow didn't want to be separated from her daughter and grandson, especially not with Cora on the loose. By the way David placed his hand on Emma's shoulder, she could tell he agreed too. "That way he can stay in town too."

Regina glanced at the hopeful look in her son's eyes and sighed as she stood up. "Alright. Just for now. Miss Swan, will you call August?"

Emma left the room to call Pinocchio. It didn't take him long to arrive and although Henry was upset about being left out of their plans, he reluctantly left with him. They said goodbye to him and Regina paused to watch them leave before turning to Snow.

"You cannot help defeat my mother. She is too strong. Take the townspeople and hide. Gold and I will take care of Cora ourselves."

"Do you honestly expect us to leave you to take care of your mother on your own? We want to help you, Regina. This is not just your fight anymore. She is threatening our families and our town here. We have to protect each other. Besides, Gold will be busy dealing with Hook."

Regina looked away, trying to ignore the feelings Snow's concern brought up. "She will kill anyone in her way. I've seen her do it before... But Hook has been with my mother for 28 years. He might be able to help us."

"What makes you think he would help us? Your mother seems to have him wrapped around her little finger. He obviously can't be trusted." Emma thought about how charming he had seemed when they were on the beanstalk, but remembered how he had stolen Aurora's heart for Cora.

"Emma is right. He is a pirate. He does whatever benefits him the most. If Cora can offer him the ability to kill Gold, he will do whatever she wants. We shouldn't trust him." Snow recalled the few times she had met pirates and knew that they were certainly not trustworthy.

"No, Killian will help me. Us. If I can talk to him alone, he will help us." Regina watched as David and Snow glanced at each other.

David nodded. "Fine. But how will we separate him from Cora? Not to mention Gold will be waiting for him."

"I will talk to Gold. I can convince him that his first priority should be dealing with Cora. If Killian can help us, we can finally defeat my mother."

"Why are you so worried about protecting Hook? Who is he to you?" Emma stared at Regina. Why was she so worried about him?

"Right now, he is the only one that can give us a way to deal with my mother. I need to know what he knows about her so we can make a plan. That is all."

Emma knew she was lying but decided not to press the issue. "Fine. So how are we gonna do this?"

The four spent a few hours trying to come up with a plan. Regina was getting frustrated with their lack of progress. None of them knew her mother. Snow never saw the horrible side of her mother, so she didn't understand how hard it will be to get rid of her. David was positive it would work out in the end and Emma had no clue what her mother could do. Sure, she saw Cora's powers, but there was so much more.

"We need to get Gold. We also need more magic. My mother is incredibly powerful. I don't know if I can stand up to her."

"Where else can we get magic?" David could see Regina had something up her sleeve and he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"An old friend." Regina stood and looked outside. "When we came here, I brought Maleficent with me. If she forgives me from trapping her in her other form, she is powerful enough to help us."

"But Emma killed her."

"No, she wounded her other form. She can become human again, but she can't shapeshift until she can be healed. I can heal her."

"Wow. Well what if she doesn't forgive you? We can't just let her go if she doesn't work with us. Can we even trust her?"

"We can trust her enough. She is certainly not a fan of my mother. I will go to her tomorrow and ask for her help."

David's phone rang. He answered it and stepped out of the room to talk to the caller. Emma glanced at Snow before following her father. Regina stopped looking outside and turned back to Snow, who looked thoughtful.

"We will defeat her, Regina. She won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"I certainly hope so. My mother is hard to get rid of. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants. It does not matter who she hurts."

"David told me what happened when we were gone. What Dr. Whale did to Daniel." Snow studied Regina's reaction so she saw her sharp intake of breath. She knew she hit a nerve by bringing up Daniel, so she had to tread lightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I told your mother about him in the first place and what you had to do to him. I know that you hate me for what I did, but I have always regretted what happened."

Regina closed her eyes, willing the tears not to fall. "You were just a child, barely older than Henry. I shouldn't have blamed it on you. But I loved my mother. Because of you, she killed Daniel. She forced me to marry your father. I never loved him. He certainly never loved me. I was not happy and when Rumple showed me magic, I thought it could give me the power to change my life. What I did to you-"

David walked in, not noticing the shocked look on his wife's face and Regina wiping away her tears. Emma noticed and gave her mother a puzzled look but did not press when Snow shook her head no. "The ship has landed. Red said Hook is in town, but there is no sign of Cora yet."

"He will find me. I doubt it will take him long. We just have to wait."

Regina paced her house while Snow and David talked quietly. Emma thought about Mulan and Aurora in the Enchanted Forest. She hoped they were okay. But Regina was right, they did not have to wait long before the pirate found her house. They turned at the sound of the door opening and David stood, pulling his sword. He angled himself in front of Regina, effectively blocking her from Hook's view. The suave pirate walked and stood in front of him, smirking.

"Emma, Snow, how nice to see you again. And you must be Prince Charming. Although I can't imagine where that name came from. " Hook nodded at the sword pointing at his throat.

"Killian?" Regina pushed David's sword aside and stepped forward. "Welcome to Storybrooke. It took you long enough." She smiled.

"Regina." Hook stared at her, looking her up and down. "You cut your hair. And there is far less visible cleavage. What a shame."

Regina laughed and Hook smirked at her reaction.

"And you are wearing pants? Your mother will be shocked. Although it seems everyone wears pants here, even the ladies." The captain glanced at Snow and Emma's clothing.

"Yes, mother will not be pleased. 'Regina, ladies do not wear pants. Ladies ride sidesaddle. Ladies don't do that.'" Regina mimicked her mother and rolled her eyes. "We need you to help us get rid of her."

"What makes you think I can?"

"Well, you have been with her for twenty-eight years. Isn't there something you could tell us about her? Like a weakness perhaps?" David asked.

"Technically we were frozen for 28 years. I've only worked with her for a few months. She isn't very open. She doesn't seem to have many weaknesses."

"There has to be something!" Snow shouted in frustration. Her husband rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be of much help."

"Why is she here?" Regina asked. She was sure she didn't want to know the answer, but there might be something to help them.

"She said she wanted to see you. When you enacted the curse, she told me that once the curse was broken, you would be left with nothing and she wanted to be there for you because you would need her."

Regina looked down. Her mother was right. Everyone hated her. Henry doesn't want her in his life anymore and the only reason the Charmings were here was to defeat Cora.

Hook paused, watching her reaction. "I think that she might go after Henry."

Snow, David, and Emma looked at him, shocked.

"What?" Snow looked angry.

Regina just looked devastated. She collapsed on the couch and ran her hand through her hair. Hook found himself wanting to comfort her.

"Because love is weakness." Regina looked up at him. Emma and David looked horrified. "We can't let her get Henry."

"I thought Henry was Emma's son. Why wouldn't Cora go after someone closer to you?" Hook glanced between Emma and Regina.

"He is her son, but I adopted him. I wanted a child and Gold found him for me. I never knew he was Emma's though."

"You adopted a child from Gold? Are you crazy? What if he had taken him from an innocent mother!? You of all people should know better! What were you thinking, Regina?" Hook was mad.

"He didn't take him. Emma gave him up."

"He tried to take Ella's child when she couldn't give anything to Gold after their deal. Does he do that a lot? Take children when their parents can't pay him back?" Emma hated that man more and more every day.

"Yes. He uses children to get what he wants. You may hate me, but that is something I never stooped down to."

"That's horrible." Emma shook her head.

"What do you mean 'you of all people should know better'?" Snow didn't understand Hook's anger at Regina. From Henry's book, they didn't have much of a past. Hook betrayed her and helped her mother instead. That was all. Why would he care how she got Henry?

Regina gave Hook a dirty look before responding to Snow. "My mother was taught by Rumple. He showed her how to get everything she wanted. But the dark magic she used came with a price. She was barren. She never liked children, but she knew the only way to hold on to my father was to give him a child. So she turned to Rumple for help again. He gave her me. My father never knew. He would have been so upset."

Once again, the Charmings looked shocked.

"Are you serious? What kind of psycho does that?" Emma nearly yelled.

"My mother." Regina gave her a sad smile. "She will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Which is why we need to protect Henry. Unfortunately, he refuses to leave town with you."

"I can try and convince him again later, but he doesn't want to be away from everyone with Cora around. Oh, and Gold said he will talk to us later. Maybe he will help us protect Henry! I mean he has to protect-" Emma stopped herself from saying Belle in front of Hook.

"Belle. He already knows her." Regina smirked.

"Right. She wasn't very helpful last time I tried to get rid of the Dark One. She's the reason I got involved with Regina and Cora."

"Okayy. Let's not get into that drama right now. If he can protect Belle, he can protect Henry."  
"Can we trust him to do that?" David wondered out loud.

"If you can make a deal with him, then yes. Why don't you three figure out how to deal with Gold? Killian and I will make a plan to take care of my mother."

Regina stood, and walked to the door. She let Snow, David, and their daughter out of her home. She was tired of trying to come up with ideas, and frankly she wanted to talk privately with the pirate in front of her. She walked back to her couch and nodded for Hook to sit down across from her.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Previously:_**

_Regina stood, and walked to the door. She let Snow, David, and their daughter out of her home. She was tired of trying to come up with ideas, and frankly she wanted to talk privately with the pirate in front of her. She walked back to her couch and nodded for Hook to sit down across from her._

* * *

Killian sat next to her instead. He smirked as she rolled her eyes at him.

"So how have you been, love?"

"Fine. You betrayed me, Killian." Regina stared straight ahead, but she saw Hook look down briefly as she felt him lean back slightly.

"Yes, well you lied to me. You were going to make me forget who I was when we came here. I wouldn't have remembered what that crocodile did to Milah. You told me that if I took your mother's heart, you would allow me to remember so I could kill him!"

"Because my mother told you that was my plan!? Why would you believe her?"

"I didn't think she had any reason to lie to me. You however, had a reputation of using people and then killing them. She promised to help me kill that monster."

"You were going to help her kill me, but yet you returned so I could show you how to protect yourself from him? Were you there for her? To spy on me and find my weaknesses?" Regina stood and faced him, angrily clenching her fists by her sides.

"You know that's not true!" Hook stood as well, stepping closer to her as she stepped away from him. "I found you... alluring in a way none of the other women I knew were. The sadness in your eyes was familiar. So I decided to get to know you. The more I found out, the more I found I cared about you. And I regretted helping your mother. But by then, she was gone and it was too late."

Regina took another step back and hit the wall. "Why didn't you tell me? The entire time we were together and you never said anything?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, love. I'm sorry. Forgive me." With that, Hook pushed her against the wall and kissed her for the first time in 28 years. Regina pulled him closer and wrapped her fingers in his dark hair. She wasn't sure if she loved him, or even trusted him, but she had missed him.

Their heated moment was interrupted by the sound of someone entering the room.

"Wow. That's certainly not in Henry's book."

Regina pushed Hook off of her and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Sheriff, what are you doing here?"

Emma looked at the blushing former mayor and the pirate who was still staring at Regina. He didn't seem to notice anything but her, but Regina was clearly avoiding his stare. "I forgot my jacket. I didn't realize until I got halfway down the street. But no wonder why you kicked us out so quickly."

It was silent until Hook finally gave up on trying to catch Regina's eye and turned around. He spotted Emma's jacket and handed it to her. "Well there you go, love. If you don't mind..."

"Right. Sorry about that." Emma turned to leave before Regina finally spoke up.

"Miss Swan? This doesn't leave this house."

She nodded and then left again. Hook followed her to the door and locked it behind her.

"Regina-"

"No, not now. The guest room is the second door to the right upstairs. There is an adjoining bathroom and –" Regina paused to create clothes using her magic "clothes in the room. We can plan in the morning."

She walked past him. Hook grabbed her hands and pulled her back to him. "Regina, please."

"Killian, no. I can't be with you. Just let it go."

Hook rested his forehead against Regina's. She closed her eyes and involuntarily leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest, sighing against the cold leather.

"This feels right, love."

Regina didn't answer, but leaned into him more. Hook realized she was falling asleep so he picked her up bridal style. She yelled in surprise, but didn't protest. He carried her up the stairs and paused in front of the guest bedroom, but decided on finding her room instead. He softly placed her on her bed and watched her sleep for a few moments before heading to the guest room she told him about. He changed into the clothes she left, and laid down forgetting all about Cora and the crocodile he set out to kill, instead dreaming of the beautiful woman in the room next to him.

_Regina turned to see that Killian had stepped much closer to her. His face was just inches from hers and she couldn't help but glance at his lips. Apparently, that was all he needed to pull her closer, crushing his lips against her own. When they finally broke apart, Regina tried to pull her body away but realized the pirate had his arms wrapped around her and he wasn't letting go anytime soon. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Well I was kissing a very beautiful queen, but it seems she is denying herself the pleasure of continuing." Hook smiled as Regina looked down to cover the blush that was spreading across her face. "Look, we've been ignoring these... feelings for too long now. Nothing is standing in our way. Your mother is gone and soon you will enact the curse. I will kill the Dark One and then what? What's wrong with seeing what could happen?"_

_"I needed you to kill my mother, that is all. You will be able to defeat Rumple on your own now. Our lessons are done." With that, Regina pulled herself from Killian's embrace and turned her back to him once again. She poured herself a drink to distract herself and refused to look at the man behind her._

_"Yes, our deal is done. But I'm not leaving, love." He sat down on the lounge chair behind the fire, making himself quite comfortable as he had done in other lessons._

_Regina turned quickly to glare at him. "What is it that you want, Hook? I will alert you before I enact the curse. You will remember, and be able to kill Rumple when we get to the new land. You can decide on what type of life you would like after that. Now leave before I call my guards."_

_Hook chucked and shook his head as he stood. "We both know that even if you did call your guards, they can't capture me. But I want you." He emphasized each word with a step closer to her. He watched as she pretended to be indifferent to his words. He could tell that he was making her nervous, after all the Queen was not used to sharing her emotions. He wasn't completely sure why she was closed off, but he figured she had lost someone close to her. Much like him. Maybe that was one of the reasons he was drawn to her. Sure, the "Evil Queen" was absolutely beautiful, intelligent, and sexy, but he was drawn to the sadness that he could see in her eyes. He wanted to know more about Regina, not the cold woman she pretended to be._

_"I'm afraid I don't trust your intentions, Captain."_

_"We'll then, love, I guess I'll have to prove them to you. That is, if you'll allow me of course."_

_Regina studied his face, looking for any traces of trickery. When she was satisfied he was being honest, she nodded. "Fine. But if you have another motive, I will crush your heart."_

_"Of course not, your majesty." Hook smirked and mockingly bowed. _


	4. Chapter Four

thank you so much to the people that followed and reviewed this story! it means a lot to me. i just wanted to include this cute little scene because even the Evil Queen can have cheesy moments :)

**_Previously:_**

_Regina didn't answer, but leaned into him more. Hook realized she was falling asleep so he picked her up bridal style. She yelled in surprise, but didn't protest. He carried her up the stairs and paused in front of the guest bedroom, but decided on finding her room instead. He softly placed her on her bed and watched her sleep for a few moments before partially undressing and joining her under the covers. He figured she might kill him in the morning, but maybe she might remember what they were like before. He closed his eyes and feel asleep, forgetting all about Cora and the crocodile he set out to kill, instead dreaming of the beautiful woman in his arms. _

* * *

When Hook woke up, he debated on changing into some of the other clothes Regina left for him. Unfortunately, they were very different from what he was used to so he decided to have Regina explain them to him later. He smelled something good coming from downstairs, so he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Regina was cooking something and turned when she heard him come in.

"Pancakes should be ready in a moment, the butter, cinnamon, and syrup are on the table and you have no idea what I'm talking about…" Regina started to explain, but realized that he was going to have to learn a lot of new things about this world. She pointed out what each thing was and told him to just try the pancakes. "Sorry, Killian. I don't have a lot of food from the Enchanted Forest, so you are going to have to get used to this."

"I figured. As long as you are there to explain it to me." Killian winked at her. Regina looked away and then looked back at him.

"You will pick things up quickly, so I'm sure you won't need me for long."

"Why are you always so eager to get rid of me, love?"

"I'm not. I just… I'm sorry for falling asleep on you last night. It was a long day. But uh, thank you for bringing me upstairs." She turned back around to finish the last of the pancakes.

"I don't blame you. You must have been so excited to see me that you tired yourself out. It comes with the territory, lass."

Regina turned back around and jokingly smacked Hook with the spatula. In his surprise, he knocked over the bag of cinnamon and she slid in it, pulling him with her. They both started laughing hysterically, laying there for a few minutes. Hook stood back up and held out his hand for Regina. He pulled her to her feet and caught her as she almost slipped again. Her laughter died on her lips as he started to pull her closer.

"Hook-" She was interrupted by the doorbell so she pulled away and walked to the front of the house, quickly pulling open the door. David stood in the doorway and looked at Regina's state of disarray. She followed his gaze down and realized she was covered in cinnamon. He gave her an amused look before explaining why he was there.

"I just wanted to see if you and Jones came up with any ideas to defeat Cora. Snow and I were going to see Gold this morning. Perhaps he will help us. Will you keep me updated on your progress, especially with Maleficent?"

"We haven't come up with anything just yet. Yes, of course. I will go to her soon. Is that all you wanted?" Regina tried not to seem rude, but she was embarrassed and she wanted David to leave.

"Yeah. I didn't get to make sure we keep each other in the loop last night, so I just wanted to check. I have to go, but good luck." David waved at Hook and left.

Regina shut the door behind him and leaned against it, looking at Hook. She couldn't help but laugh again. He was in black silky pajamas that had cinnamon all over it. He looked so different from the hardened criminal he pretends to be.

"What are you laughing at, love?" Hook grinned. She looked silly herself.

"C'mon, Jones. I'll show you how to use the shower. And no, that was not an invitation to join me."


	5. Chapter Five

Regina and Hook emerged from her house an hour and a half later. They had both showered and changed and Regina showed Hook how to dress properly in this world. She had to admit, he did look very attractive in his black v-neck shirt, dark wash jeans, and leather jacket. Too bad he knew it and had no problem flaunting it. Regina rolled her eyes at his obvious excitement that he was getting so much attention from the townspeople. Everyone they passed stared at them. They were likely wondering why the Evil Queen was with a handsome stranger.

They headed to the building beneath the clock tower where Maleficent was being held. Regina unlocked it and stepped in front of the elevator. She quickly told Hook how to work it and stepped inside, taking a deep breath before nodding for him to bring the elevator down.

"Good luck, love. Be careful."

Regina nodded and looked down, concentrating on the movement of the elevator as it brought her to the prison she placed Maleficent in. When it landed, she stepped out and looked around. She did not see her old friend so she wandered farther in. She smiled when she felt the force of magic behind her.

"Hello again, Maleficent." Regina turned around to face the witch.

"Regina. How nice of you to finally come and check on me. I thought your mother taught you better manners than that, dear." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Mal. I couldn't let you get in the way of my plan."

"The dark curse you took back from me. Obviously, it worked. Congratulations. Why are you here now?"

"My mother is here. I need your help to get rid of her. You've seen what she can do, she needs to be stopped. I can't do that on my own."

"Why don't you just make a deal with the Dark One? You were always so fond of doing that."

"I will. But I need you too. I'm sorry I did this to you. And I will let you free, if you help me defeat her."

"Why does it matter to you if she is here? I'm sure you don't have anyone to protect from her anymore. Love is weakness, right?" She gave Regina a dirty look, thinking about the time the dark haired woman tried to kill her pet unicorn so she could get the curse back.

Maleficent smiled at Regina's nervous expression. "So you have loved ones here that you want to protect. Fine. I will help. Just get me out of here."

"Thank you, Mal." Regina smiled and flicked her fingers, magically changing her friend into more casual clothing. "You have to be able blend in."

Maleficent admired her clothing and nodded. They walked to the elevator and Regina signaled for Hook to pull them up. Once at the top, he helped them both out of the elevator and bowed to Maleficent.

"Captain Killian Jones. Or Hook, as most call me now."

"How charming. Maleficent is my name. Regina, dear, where shall we be going?"

Regina pulled out her phone and answered as she waited for David to pick up. "We will go to Rumple's shop. Killian, you will be working with Sheriff Swan until my business with Gold is done." She paused to update David, ignoring Hook's glare at her. "Yes, I will meet you there with Mal. Could you have Miss Swan meet Killian at my place? It would be best to keep them apart for now."

"I'm staying with you. I can handle the Dark One."

"I'm not taking that chance. You will go back to my house." Regina stepped closer to his face and gave the most authoritative voice she had. All the years she was mayor came in handy; he stepped down and stalked outside, heading back to her house.

"Is he a new pet?"

"Excuse me?" Regina turned back to Maleficent and waved for her to follow. They walked down Main Street as they talked.

"I told you once that you should get a pet. It seems like you actually took my advice for once."

"No, he isn't a pet. He is an… ally. A friend."

"Just a friend?"

"It does not matter. We have to concentrate on my mother. Rumple, or Gold as he is known here, should be able to help us stop her. I also need him to protect my son, Henry."

"Your son?" Maleficent stopped, shocked.

"I'll explain everything to you later, dear. Now is not the time for girl talk. Gold's shop is right there."

The two women entered the shop, alerting its current occupants to their arrival by the bell above the door. Snow and David turned to see them and Gold stepped out from behind his counter.

"Looks like the old friends have made up. How sweet. But I've already told your friends here, I'm not interested in making a deal with you until I have killed that pirate." Gold leaned against the counter.

"We both know the second my mother deals with me, she will go after you. She isn't a big fan of you, so maybe we should work together to get rid of her, once and for all. I have a plan." Snow, David, and Maleficent looked at her, surprise evident in their eyes.

Before Regina could explain herself, August burst into the shop. He held a bloody hand to his temple, where a large cut was the source of the bleeding. He looked terrified.

"August, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be watching my son!" Regina stepped closer to him.

"She took him. Cora took Henry."


	6. Chapter Six

i love cliffhangers :)

* * *

"I'm so sorry. There wasn't anything I could do. She said she would let him go if you went to her instead, Regina."

Regina covered her mouth with her hand, forcing herself to breathe. Not Henry. Not her little boy. She prayed her mother wasn't hurting him.

Snow walked to Regina and rubbed her back in small circles. She could tell she was struggling to stay composed and she wanted her step-mother to know she was there for her. "What happened, August?"

"I brought Henry to the park that he likes to hang out at. I figured that because it is in the woods, so we would be safe there. But she just appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. We were frozen in place and she told me to tell you that she will let him go in exchange for your cooperation. Then she knocked me out with her magic and when I woke up, Henry was gone. I'm sorry."

Maleficent walked over to August and held her hand above his bloody forehead. When she moved her hand, the cut was healed and he stopped bleeding. She handed him a wet napkin to clean the blood. He nodded at the stranger in thanks.

"Where could she have taken him!?" David asked angrily.

"To the magical hot spot in this town, of course." Mr. Gold said. "The well."

"So what is our plan? We need to save Regina and Henry." Snow said as she continued to rub Regina's back.

"There is no plan. I am going to do exactly what she asked." Regina finally focused on what was happening around her. She stood taller, although she didn't pull away from Snow.

"You can't do that!"

"Regina, dear, we can figure out a better way." Although Maleficent spent the better part of 28 years hating her, she was grateful for her only friend.

"No, we will just be wasting time. The more time she has with Henry, the more she can hurt him. I can't let her do anything to him. Trust me, I know what she is capable of. I will go to the well. Please, Snow, tell Killian that I-I won't be able to keep out my end of the deal, but he cannot give up. He must succeed. There is a locket in my jewelry box that will help him."

She briefly hugged Snow, catching her off-guard. She also hugged Maleficent and nodded at the three men in front of her before stepping closer to the door. "When I get to the well, I will grab Henry and send him home. You need to be ready for him. Make sure he leaves town with Miss Swan until you can get rid of Cora."

"Regina, you can't do this. She will kill you." Snow blinked away some tears.

"It doesn't matter as long as Henry is safe. Goodbye." Regina disappeared in a cloud of smoke before anyone could stop her. The room was silent except for Snow's loud cries and Charming's comforting words as he held her.

"David, you should do what she said. Maleficent and I will try and find a way to help her." Rumple said as he waved the witch into his other room.

David, Snow, and August headed to the Mills' house to tell Emma and Hook what happened. David knew this talk was going to be extremely difficult and he hoped his wife would be able to help him out. August was silent the whole ride there. He couldn't help but replay the scene over and over again in his head.

Hook and Emma both stood up as they walked into Regina's living room. They were sitting on opposite sides of the room and it seemed like Emma had been ignoring him. Emma looked at the three of them.

"How did it go? Is Gold going to keep Henry safe? August, what are you going here?"

Hook studied each person. He noticed David's shoulders slumping in defeat, Snow's tear stained face, and the blood on August's collar. "Where is Regina?"

Snow closed her eyes before answering. "Cora attacked August and took Henry. Regina is giving herself up to save him."

"What!? That bitch has my son? I'm going to kill her myself!" Emma never imagined Cora getting her hands on Henry and she didn't know how to react. August pulled her into his arms.

"No. She will kill Regina. I have to stop her. Where is she going?" Hook looked at David, who looked away. He grabbed him by the collar. "Where is she?!"

"Hook, stop! It's too late." Snow put her hand on his arm. He put David down and sat on the couch.

"It's always too late with us." He laughed sadly. "I fell for her, but I never told her. Not then, and not now. I can't let her die without telling her. Please, you have to tell me where she is."

"The well. If you are going, then so am I." David gave his wife a kiss. "I'll be back Snow. I promise."

He hugged Emma as well. Hook nodded at the two women he had met in the Enchanted Forest and the other man he did not know before following David out the door.

"Wait, Hook. Regina said that she was sorry she couldn't keep her end of the deal. She said that there is a locket in her jewelry box that will help you and you must succeed. I don't know what she was talking about, but obviously it was very important."

Hook smiled. "Thank you, Snow."

"What about Henry? Cora doesn't seem the type of person to let him go." Emma said nervously.

"Regina said she will send him here. Then you have to get him out of Storybrooke until Cora is gone."

"She sacrificed herself for him. All those times I accused her of not loving him."

"It's not your fault, Emma. Everyone here hurt her or played a part in turning her into who she is." Snow noticed that August was still looking pale. "August, are you okay? This isn't your fault either. No one could stop Cora."

"I know, I just-"

"No. It's not your fault. So stop thinking about it. Lets come up with a plan while we wait for Henry."


	7. Chapter Seven

this is a short chapter, but it gets pretty intense. i think you will agree ;)

* * *

Regina appeared just a few steps away from the well, carefully hidden by trees. She took a death breath and walked closer. Henry was on the ground a few feet in front of her and her mother was chanting spells facing away from her. The former mayor decided now was a good time to get Henry. She crept to him and knelt down, carefully shaking him so he would wake up.

His eyes fluttered open and he whispered, "Mom?"

"Yes, baby it's me. I'm going to get you out of here, okay? I'm going to send you home and you will leave Storybrooke with Miss Swan. No matter what happens, I want you to remember that I love you so, so much, Henry. And never touch magic because it is never worth the price. Do you understand me?"

"Of course, but why are you telling me this? You are going to be okay, aren't you? Mom?"

"I need to send you home now, baby. I love you." Regina kissed the top of his head as he was quickly surrounded by dark smoke. He was gone a second later. She wiped her tears away and stood up. She stepped on a stick, alerting her mother to her presence. She turned around to look at her for the first time since she pretended to be dead.

"Regina, my dear. How are you?" She looked at her, frowning at her short hair and clothing. Regina was happy she hadn't noticed that Henry was gone yet.

"Fine, mother. It seems you haven't aged a day since the last time I saw you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you of course, sweetheart." Cora walked to stand in front of Regina and pulled her hands with her own.

Regina stepped back and pulled her hands away. "But I don't need your help, mother. I'm okay here."

"No, you aren't Regina. I searched the boy's memory. I've seen how horrible he treats you. I want you to teach him a lesson now, dear." She looked around searching for him before she realized Regina looked guilty. "You little brat. What did you do with him!?"

She held Regina in the air as she had done so many years ago. Regina struggled briefly, but it was still impossible to break. Just as she remembered.

"I don't know what you are talking about. He wasn't here when I got here, I thought you put him somewhere else."

The invisible bonds around Regina tightened as her mother got even more angry. "Do not lie to your mother, Regina."

"Please let me go." Regina spit out. She was finding it hard to breathe. Cora dropped her and she landed on her stomach, coughing.

"Get up."

Regina pulled herself to her feet, still slightly coughing.

"You will listen to me from now on, Regina." Cora stepped closer and Regina tried to step back but found she was trapped in place. Cora smiled and rubbed her hand across her cheek. "My beautiful daughter. It is such a shame I have to do this"

The confused look that crossed Regina's face quickly turned into a pained look when Cora stuck her hand into her chest and pulled out her beating heart.

* * *

dunnn dun dunn. what will happen to poor Regina now?


	8. Chapter Eight

Emma looked around Regina's living room. August had left to go to his father. Emma was worried that he still felt guilty, but he insisted that he just wanted to see his father. Snow was making them hot chocolate. From the loud sounds coming from the kitchen, she was having a difficult time finding things. She started to ask her a question when Henry landed in the middle of the room.

"Henry!" She jumped off the couch, pulling him into her arms.

"Mom! What's going on? Where is my mom?" He hugged her back but then pulled away to look around the room.

Snow ran back into the living room. She saw Henry and ran to hug him.

"Where is my mom? I was just with her, but she sent me here. Why didn't she come with me? What if Cora hurts her?

Snow and Emma exchanged glances. They were trying to figure out the best way to tell Henry that his mother would likely be dead soon, if she wasn't already.

The young boy looked back and forth between them. He was always very perceptive, so he understood immediately.

"But... No! She has to be okay!" Henry started sobbing, falling into Snow's arms.

* * *

Regina stared at the beating heart in her mother's hand. Her heart. She briefly wondered if this is what all her victims felt like. Her mother pulled away and gave her a horrifying smile. Regina realized that her mother never planned on killing her. She was going to use her to take over the town, as a mother and daughter team. She dropped to her knees in defeat, knowing that everything she had done to redeem herself would be pointless.

"Regina! Regina!"

"It seems like we have visitors. Get up, Regina and behave yourself."

Regina stood against her will. She knew exactly who was calling her and she hoped her mother didn't use her to hurt him.

Hook and David came into the clearing seconds later, both holding swords. "Regina. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, David. Go back to town now, okay?" Regina tried to warn them with her eyes.

"Hook, there you are. What are you doing? You said you were going into town to find Rumple. And who is this?"

"I'm James, Snow's husband."

"Oh. Sorry I missed your wedding, dear. I'm afraid my lovely daughter sent me to Wonderland." She smiled and put her hands on Regina's shoulders, making her flinch. "So, Jones, did you get find Rumple?"

"Not yet." Hook looked back and forth from Cora and Regina. Why wasn't Regina moving? She should have walked towards them and when she got close, she could transport them back to town. He looked at David and saw that he was confused too.

"Lovely. Well we can catch up later, dear. Why don't you go with James? Hook, talk with me."

Regina moved to join James.

"I'll meet you later so you can help me find the Dark One, James." Hook said as he walked to stand in front of Cora.

David pulled Regina away. Once they reached the edge of the forest he turned to her.

"What happened? She just let you go?"

"Not exactly." Regina whispered, moving her hand to her chest.

David's gaze followed her hand. "No. No. She took your heart."

"Yes." Regina bowed her head and began to cry. "What will I do? If she controls me, I could hurt anyone. Including Henry. I may have been horrible as the Evil Queen, but she is ruthless. She-we- will terrorize the whole town."

"It's okay. We will help you. Let's go back to the house, okay? We will think of something, together." He helped her into his car and hurried to her house.

* * *

"What were you doing with James?" Cora faced the well again.

"I ran in to him trying to find the Dark One. He said he would help me find him if I helped him find his grandson."

"I can help you find him. Stay away from James and his family."

"Yes ma'am. Have you finally made up with your daughter?"

"Not yet. But she will do what I want."

"And what is that exactly?" Hook took an instinctive step back when she suddenly turned around again.

"She will help me take over the town. And I will help her finally get her revenge against Snow. We will be a team. Just as I had always wanted." Cora smiled.


	9. Chapter Nine

David pulled Regina through her front door. Emma was the first to see them, and Snow followed her gaze. Henry's face was hidden so he had not yet noticed.

"Henry." Regina said softly. He quickly lifted his head and smiled when he saw her. He ran to her and hugged her as tightly as he could.

"Mom!"

"Hey, baby." She knelt down and wiped his tears away.

"What happened? How did you get away?" Snow asked. She couldn't believe that Cora hadn't killed her daughter when she had the chance.

"She needs me alive."

"For what?" Emma looked at the sad expression her father was wearing. "There is no way she just let you go without hurting you."

Snow saw the look Regina gave David and knew that Emma was right.

"Cora took her heart." David said simply.

Emma looked horrified and Snow placed her hand over her mouth in shock. Henry pulled out of Regina's grasp to face her.

"What? She can't do that!" He looked at all the adults.

"So she can make you do anything?" Emma warily reached for her son, but he wouldn't budge.

"Yes." She whispered.

The room was silent.

"Well we will just have to get it back." Snow said confidently, smiling at her step-mother.

Regina laughed. "It's not that easy. There isn't much we can do. I can cast a few spells so she cannot see what is happening around me. That way she won't know our plans. And we should get the bracelet the Blue Fairy reportedly made."

"What bracelet?" Snow glared at a guilty looking David.

"She created a bracelet that stops the wearer from using their magic. It basically makes any spell they try to do move around their body until it loses power. It was a precaution in case..." David was against them creating the bracelet, but the townspeople demanded it.

"In case I tried to attack. I want you to get it for me. She may be able to control me, but if I can't use my magic I won't be able to hurt anyone."

"No. It will be incredibly painful for you if you try to use magic."

"I don't care, David. It will keep everyone else safe. Please, get it."

"Fine. Henry, want to come with me?"

Henry looked at his mom. He didn't want to leave her, but he was a little nervous about Cora controlling her. After she kidnapped him, he knew she would have no problem hurting him. At Regina's encouraging nod, he left with David.

Regina sat on the couch running her hands through her hair before she took a few deep breaths. She concentrated on creating a barrier that her mother could not see through. Once she created it, she looked up at Snow and Emma.

"What happened to Hook?" Emma noticed the pirate's absence now that the house was quiet.

"Right here, love." Hook quietly stepped through the door as Regina stood up. He crossed the room in a few steps and pulled Regina into a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

Regina didn't answer. She just buried her face further into his chest.

"Cora has her heart." Emma filled him in.

Hook pulled the woman in his arms closer. "I'm sorry."

"We will get it back. Do you have any idea where she would put it?"

"It is likely in the satchel she wears. It will be difficult to separate her from it though."

"Not if she thinks I want to work with her. I can tell her that I do need her help and offer to help her blend in. Once she lets her guard down, I can grab the bag and Killian can give me back my heart."

"That's a fantastic plan. We can wait at my place. Is there any way you can contact her to meet you here?" Snow asked.

Regina looked up at Hook and smiled. "Of course. You can go to her and tell her that I want to arrange a meeting here."

"Yes, m'lady. I'll go now." He kissed her knuckles and left.

"Emma and I will find David and Henry and go back to my apartment. There is no need for the bracelet now. Once you get your heart back, you have to meet us there, okay?"

"Yes." Regina said simply. She held up a hand for them to wait as she unlocked the chest next to her fireplace. She took out her mother's spell book and handed it to Snow. "You need to take this with you, but you must be careful with it. Do not let Gold know you have it. My mother cannot see this. Luckily, most of my magical objects are in my father's mausoleum. I couldn't have them around Henry."

"Okay. Be careful, Regina." Snow hugged Regina and left with Emma.

Regina looked around briefly before sitting on her couch. The only thing she could do now was wait for Hook to deliver her message.


	10. Chapter Ten

merry christmas everyone! here is my present to you :)

i'm having a bit of writer's block, so it may be a few days before i upload a new chapter. i'll keep working though! thank you so much for reading :)

* * *

Regina only had to wait about ten minutes before her mother stormed through her front door, followed closely by Captain Hook. She tried her best to look relaxed as her mother stood in front of her.

"Would you like anything to drink, mother?"

"I would like to know what you wanted to talk about."

"Please, sit." Cora sat ladylike on the couch in front of her while Hook stayed standing and leaned against the wall next to the fireplace.

"I thought about what you said. You were right. I do need you, mother. The people here, they do not love me as I hoped they would. I want to work with you, not just because you have my heart, but because I know that you have always had my best interests."

Cora smiled. "Of course I have, dear. This is fantastic. I am so happy you are finally doing what is right."

"Yes, mother. I think it is best for you to fit in before we start to take back the town. I can show you how. Just follow me." Regina got up and walked up the stairs. Her mother followed close behind and listened as Regina explained what this world was like. She showed her how to use the shower and waited patiently until she was sure her mother would not notice her sneak in and take the satchel. She grabbed it quickly and shut the bathroom door silently before sneaking back downstairs.

Hook stood from where he had been sitting. "You got it?"

Regina just smiled and opened the bag. Hook grabbed her heart carefully and held it in front of them. "Are you ready?"

"Just do it."

Hook quickly pushed the heart into her chest. She gasped but then smiled as she felt her heart beating regularly inside her chest once again. "Thank you, Killian."

"Of course, love." Hook tilted her face slightly and kissed her. She pulled apart after a moment, a puzzled look on her face. "What is it?"

"The shower isn't running anymore..." Regina quickly turned as they heard the floor creak.

"I should have known you lied to me. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Cora stood in the doorway, dressed in the clothes Regina had given her.

"It doesn't matter because I have my heart back. You couldn't control me then and you certainly can't control me now." Regina pushed Hook behind her, his hand on her waist.

Cora pulled out her small dagger and played with it as she smiled. "Well I'm just going to have to teach you two a lesson. You will do what I say eventually."

"Sorry mother, but we have somewhere to be." Regina smiled as the purple fog began to surround them.

Cora's expression showed her true anger. "No!" She yelled as she threw the knife. Her daughter and her former ally were gone.

* * *

Snow and David were talking in her living room as Emma was listening to Henry read from his book. Suddenly, Regina and Hook were standing in the middle of the room.

"You did it!" Snow shouted. Henry raced to hug his mother and high five Hook.

"Yes we did. But she knows." Hook answered.

"It doesn't matter. We will fight her." David answered. "But are you sure you are alright? Regina, you look pale."

Hook let go of Regina and turned her towards him to study her. "He's right."

"Oh god. Who's blood is that?" Emma pulled Henry close to her.

Snow rushed around the counter to examine her step-mother, who was holding her side. She pulled her hands away and saw the source of the blood.

"My mother threw her dagger as I transported us here. I thought it was too late, but she hit me." Regina explained as she stared at the blood on her hands. She felt light headed and started to fall back as Hook caught her. He picked her up and laid her on the couch, putting pressure on the wound.

David looked through cabinets before he finally found a first aid kit. He quickly brought it over to the couch and knelt next to Hook. Emma and Henry stood behind them and Snow stood, holding Regina's hand.

"Emma, call Whale. She is going to need some stitches." David took charge.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long before the doctor arrived. Even though Regina hated him, she knew she needed his help so she allowed him to pull out the dagger and stitch her up. Snow squeezed Regina's hand as she cried out. Whale nodded to her and left before she could try to hurt him.

Hook wiped his hands on his pants and pushed Regina's hair out of her face. "It is okay, love. You are going to be fine."

"Thank you." Regina whispered. She reached out to Henry. He stepped out of Emma's embrace and grabbed her hand as he wiped away some of his tears.

"Henry, you heard Killian. I'm going to be okay." She smiled at him, knowing that he was scared.

"But-"

"No buts, dear. You can't kill the Evil Queen that easily." She winked.

"I don't think you are evil, mom. I was just upset that you lied to me. I love you."

"I love you too, Henry." She pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. "But that doesn't mean you get to stay up past your bedtime, my little knight."

"Awwwww, mom!"

"She's right, Henry. It's been a long day." David saw the look on his grandson's face. "I promise we will wake you up if anything happens. Now go to bed."

"Okay, fine. But... will someone stay with me?" Henry asked sheepishly.

Emma nodded. She figured that she wouldn't be much help for the rest of the night. She had no clue how to defeat the powerful witch. She also wanted to make sure her son was okay. Henry hugged his family and gave Hook an awkward handshake before heading upstairs. Emma said goodnight to everyone and followed him to her room.

Regina waited until she was sure Henry was upstairs before trying to sit up. Hook carefully helped her and grabbed her hand when she was upright.

"I didn't want to say this when Henry was here, but that dagger might be poisoned. Let me look at it."

Hook handed her the bloody dagger. She examined it and shook her head. "It's not poisoned." She relaxed against Hook.

Snow walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. "Then I'd say today was pretty successful."

The four laughed.

"Yes, well let's hope tomorrow is a little less painful." Regina joked even as her held her side.

"Perhaps now is a good time to sleep so we can figure out what to do with Cora in the morning." Hook suggested, realizing that Regina was exhausted.

"Good idea. We can pull out the couch for you two if that's okay. I'm sorry, but this apartment is small, so there isn't too much room. Maybe we should look for a new apartment after all this, Charming."

David rolled his eyes as his wife explained the concept of the pull-out couch to Hook. It was already made, so she pulled it out for them as David grabbed a few blankets.

"If she needs anything, feel free to wake us up. We will be right down the hall." David said to Hook before he and Snow said goodnight.

Hook carefully laid Regina down. "How are you feeling, love?"

"I'm okay. But my mother-"

"Don't worry about her right now, okay? I won't let her hurt you."

Regina smiled and pulled him closer. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Killian lay awake for a few minutes, thankful to have the woman he loved in his arms. He knew he had to tell her how he felt in the morning. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**finally, a new chapter! sorry for taking so long, but i'll probably unload a few chapters tonight. **

* * *

Regina woke relatively late for being such an early riser. Usually, she was awake long before Henry had to go to school. She used the time to catch up on paperwork or make her son breakfast. Since Henry moved in with David and she stepped down as mayor, she has been spending her early mornings at the stables. Regina owned a horse there, but she was often to busy to ride. While she was upset that her son had left, she enjoyed being able to ride again. It helped her think.

Regina sat up slowly, careful not to pull on the stitches. She noticed the moment she woke up that Hook was not with her, but she didn't see him around the first floor. She wondered where he could have gone and hoped he was being careful. Cora now knew that he was working against her, so he was in more danger than before. Regina felt her side, putting a small amount of pressure near the wound and wincing when pain shot through her. She was certainly not going to be riding anytime soon.

She cautiously stood up and walked around for a moment. The pain wasn't horribly unbearable. She would have to face her mother whether she felt like it or not.

Regina carefully grabbed a mug from the cabinet and filled it with water. She put the mug in the microwave to heat it up as she looked around for the hot chocolate. Once she found it, she mixed it into the hot water and took a sip. She contemplated what to do next, seeing as everyone else was still asleep when a flower was placed in front of her. Regina smiled and took it before turning to see a smiling Hook.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning." Regina smiled before wrapping her arms around the pirate.

"Yesterday made me realize something." Hook said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Mhmm?"

"Well this certainly isn't Neverland. We don't live forever. So there is something that I need to tell you."

Regina stepped back, a confused look on her face.

"I love you, Regina." Hook smiled and tilted her face up so he could kiss her.

Regina broke the kiss and smiled. "I love you too, Killian."

She kissed him again. While they had been together before the curse broke, they had tried to avoid talking about their feelings. They both were too wrapped up in their revenge to realize what they had together was so much better than hurting Snow and Rumple. Of course, it took 28 years for Regina to realize that getting revenge didn't make her happy. She wasn't sure if Hook had come to that conclusion yet, but if he had confessed his love for her, she was sure she could convince him.

"I hate to break the moment, but where is she?"

"Safe. Just like I told you 28 years ago. She's in Neverland, now." Killian smiled at his love.

"Neverland? You said-"

"I know. But Peter found her and brought her to Neverland with him. He never realized who she was so she remaimed safe. I stayed there for awhile to watch over her, but she is very happy. I promise." He stepped closer to Regina and rubbed his thumb across her cheek, smirking as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"After my mother is gone, we can bring her here. We will find a way to open a new portal and go to Neverland." She looked back up at Hook. He nodded and pulled her into his arms.

"I promised you the last time that I saw you that I would protect her from our enemies. As soon as we get rid of them, we will bring her back to us, just like we planned. We will be a family soon."

* * *

so, who is Wendy to Regina and Hook? :)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**time for a flashback :) the memory is in italics. **

* * *

Regina thought about the last time she had seen Hook. It was just a day before the curse...

_The Evil Queen stood on her balcony, looking at her kingdom outside of her palace walls. She rubbed her hands over her expanding stomach as she imagined what her child's life would be like. _

_Two days ago, the Dark One appeared to see how she was doing with enacting his curse. He had quickly seen past her cloaking spell to realize that she was pregnant. She had told him that she didn't want to enact the curse anymore, but he did not care. Rumple said that if she did not enact the curse within a week, he would be back to take her child. _

_So now, Regina was waiting for her child's father to return with hopefully good news. They had decided to protect their child from Rumple, no matter the cost. Regina would enact the curse shortly after she gave birth and he would bring the baby to another world so he or she could be safe. _

_Regina thought about how much this child had changed her life. Before she found out she was pregnant, she had cared only about getting revenge on her stepdaughter. She had ignored her feelings for the baby's father because her rage was all-consuming. But now, she was truly happy for the first time since Daniel died. She didn't care about Snow White anymore and she allowed herself to fall for the man she was with, even if she had not admitted it out loud just yet._

_She smiled as she felt his arms around her waist, his hand and hook resting on her belly. "Hello Killian."_

_"Hello, love." _

_Regina turned to face the pirate. She studied his face, hoping to see good news. She smiled when she saw the sparkle in his eyes. "You found a way to go to another realm?" _

_"Indeed, I did. I found a witch that said she will enchant my ship to travel throughout lands. It will only work twice. So I can bring him to a family who will protect him and then return."_

_Regina kissed him. "Her. It's a her." She laughed as he shook his head. They had this argument almost every day since she realized she was pregnant. Hopefully they would know who was right in the next few days. _

_"When is she enchanting your ship?" _

_"Now . I brought her to it. I already paid her and kept some of your guards on her so she should be done soon. As soon as our son is ready, I will bring him." _

_Regina smiled sadly. She wished she would be able to watch her child grow up. Her only comfort was their plan to tell Rumple that the baby had died during childbirth so he would never look for him or her. After she enacted the curse, she and Killian would remain together in the new land and find their child as soon as it was safe. _

_"It's okay, love. He will be fine. I will make sure his family tells him all about us and how much we love him." _

_"Okay. I just wish we could finally have our happy ending." _

_"Me too." Hook pulled her into his arms and held her until he heard her sudden intake of breath. He pulled away to look at her face. "What is it?"_

_"I think she is ready. Find the maid. Now." _

_Hook ran out of the room as Regina grabbed on to the railing and bent over in pain. She quickly realized that she was terrified and hoped Killian would hurry. Luckily, she had the maid living inside the castle so she would be ready to go. Apart from Killian, Rumple, and her father, Lucy was the only one who knew she was pregnant. Regina didn't completely trust her, but Hook wanted someone with experience to help deliver their child. _

_It took Hook less than a minute to return with Lucy. He quickly helped Regina to the bed and followed Lucy's instructions. He couldn't keep the smile off his face even as Regina was crushing his fingers. Soon, he would be able to hold his little son._

* * *

_After hours of labor, Regina was finally holding her little daughter. She had laughed at Killian's face when Lucy told them she had a girl. She had always known she was having a girl. Call it a mother's instinct. Killian was sitting next to her, staring at his daughter with wonder in his eyes. _

_Regina was exhausted, but she wanted to hold her baby before Hook took her away . _

_"What are you naming her?" Lucy asked before she left._

_"Wendy. Her name is Wendy." Regina answered as she leaned her head against Hook's. _

_They sat like that for almost an hour before Hook realized that they needed to leave. _

_"My love, I need to take Wendy now." He said softly._

_Regina slowly placed her sleeping daughter into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Wendy. I love you." She kissed Hook and watched him leave. She waited until she couldn't sense them inside the castle before she burst into tears. _

_For once, Rumple had good timing. He appeared in front of her then. His smug look turned into confusion as he looked at the scene in front of him. "What happened, dearie?"_

_"The baby... He's dead. He died during childbirth. There was nothing I could do." Regina said between sobs. _

_"Ah, well sorry dear. But this does not mean you can get out of enacting the curse." Rumple said bluntly._

_"I'll do it. Tomorrow. But how are you here? I thought Snow and Charming tricked you and trapped you." _

_"They did. But, I am the most powerful being of all. I can escape to visit an old friend. They think they have captured me, but they have not." He smiled wickedly. "It's almost time for the guards to check on me, so I must return to my little prison. Tomorrow, Regina." _

_With that, he disappeared. _

Regina shook her head. Now isn't the time to get lost in old memories. But she did wonder what else happened that day.

"You never returned to the castle that day. I thought that you had decided to stay with Wendy. But I'm assuming you were with my mother?"

Hook looked guilty. "Yes. I brought Wendy to a place called London and explained everything to her parents. On my way back, your mother found me. She said we were going to wait for the curse to be broken before we went to join you in this world. I wanted to go back to you, but if I resisted her, she would have known I was with you. I'm sorry, love. After time started moving again, Cora and I split up. I went back to Neverland. I realized that Wendy was with Peter."

"How did you get to Neverland? I thought there were no more magic beans. And how is she?"

"I used a magic bean to get there the first time. While I was there, I was able to cover my ship in fairy dust, which allows it to travel between the worlds. Unfortunately, it only goes between two worlds. For me, it is the Enchanted Forest and Neverland. For Peter, it is this world and Neverland. She is beautiful, love. She looks just like you."

Regina didn't know what to say. Hook's ship could go to Neverland, but only from the Enchanted Forest. And her little girl... "How old is she?"

"She is 17 or 18. Because she grew up in this world, she aged normally but stopped when she went to Neverland."

"28 years we missed out on. Wow." Regina ran her fingers through her hair.

Hook pulled her close to him again. "We will be with her soon, love."

"Be with who soon?" Henry walked in the room, dressed in his uniform. He quickly noticed how Hook was holding his adoptive mother and his eyes grew wide. Charming followed him and stopped when he noticed them too.

"Henry. You're up early." Regina stepped out of Hook's embrace, but continued to lean into him.

"Yeah, David and I were going to go to the stables before school. Who are you trying to find?"

"Um no one, dear. Have you ridden your horse yet?"

Henry sighed. "Why do you always lie to me?"

"Henry. It's time to go to the stables. You are going to be late for school if we don't leave now." David interrupted.

"Wait for a moment please. I just need to figure something out before I tell you, okay? I'm not trying to lie to you, but this is something that Killian and I need to deal with first." Regina said to Henry, hoping he would stop pressing the issue. She wasn't ready to tell him about her daughter just yet.

"Fine. But I'm not a child anymore. You can tell me the truth."

"I will, dear. I promise."

Henry smiled at her before grabbing his backpack. David gave them a confused look before grabbing his keys and leading his grandson to his car.

Regina sighed, knowing he would tell his wife what he had seen and heard immediately. She would have to tell them everything soon enough. Hook rubbed her back, understanding how she felt.

"We don't have to tell them anything, you know. It isn't any of their business."

"I know. But Henry should know. I don't want him to hate me even more for this."

"He doesn't hate you."

Regina gave him a doubting look.

Hook continued. "He doesn't. Henry is a child. He sees everything in black and white. Good and bad. There is no in between for him. He will grow up and realize that no one, including you, is completely evil."

"I hope you are right."

"Of course I am, love." Hook winked as she rolled her eyes. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm okay. But we need to figure out how to deal with my mother. I need to see if Gold and Mal found anything yesterday. But.."

"I can't come with you. What do you want me to do?"

"Stay here. My mother cannot find you, understand?"

Hook glared at her. "Fine. I'll work on figuring out how to get our girl back."

Regina smiled. "Our girl. That sounds good. I'll see you in a bit." She kissed him.

"Be careful. I don't know how to use the phone, so I can't call the doctor if you pull your stitches."

She rolled her eyes before disappearing.

Hook waited a moment before deciding on finding Smee. His first mate had always been very good at finding things. He was willing to bet he could find a way between worlds. If he left now, he could be back before Regina returned and she would never know he left.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Regina arrived in Gold's shop. She heard talking coming from the back room, so she stepped through the curtain. Gold and Maleficent were sitting at a small table looking through a large book. Both looked up when she entered the room.

"Regina. How are you? David kept Rumple updated." Maleficent stood to give her friend a quick hug.

"I'm okay. What have you found?" Regina took a seat at the table.

"Well dearie, it looks like your mother can be defeated. It will be difficult."

"I don't care, Rumple. Tell me."

"There is a spell to take her power. We can transfer it to the faerie's wand. Then, you can kill her."

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, determination shinning through. "Show me how to do it."

* * *

Hours later, Gold clapped as Regina finally mastered the spell. "Congrats, dear. Now you are ready to finally deal with your mother. Now you just need to plan to immobilize her long enough to do the spell."

"That's where you and Mal come in handy." Regina smiled. "Bring her to the town square. You can pretend you want to work with her. Once I give you the signal, both of you must use a holding spell on her. Your combined powers should hold her while I do this spell. May I see the wand?"

Rumple reluctantly gave her the wand.

"She is probably still at my house, find her and bring her there in two hours. Alright?"

Mal and Rumple nodded. Regina smiled before heading back to Snow's apartment.

She knocked and hid her smile as a very sleepy Emma answered the door. Regina stepped past her and noticed Snow making breakfast. Emma closed the door behind her and joined her mother by the stove.

"Regina, where did you go? Would you like some breakfast?" Snow turned to see who it was.

"I went to see if Rumple and Mal had made any progress. No, thank you."

"So did they?" Emma asked as she stole a bite of a pancake. She yelled as Snow hit her with the spatula and gave her a dirty look.

"Yes. We have a plan. They will put a binding spell on my mother as I do a spell to take her magic from her."

Snow nodded and took a deep breath. "Do you think it will work?"

"I hope so." Regina said quietly. She looked around the room to avoid making eye contact with Snow. "Is Hook upstairs?"

Emma gave Regina a confused look. "He wasn't here when we woke up. I thought he went with you."

Regina clenched her jaw. "No. I told him to stay here. I should have figured he wouldn't listen to me. Dammit, Killian. We need to find him before my mother finds him." She started to pace the living room.

Snow turned off the stove and turned to look at her again. "Where would he go? He isn't that familiar with the town."

"Smee. In Peter Pan's story, Smee was his first mate. He might be trying to find him here."

"Ah, him." Regina made a face. "Who is he here?"

"No idea. But isn't it kind of awkward that you don't like your boyfriend's best friend?" Emma smirked before widening her eyes. Snow didn't know about Regina and Hook. She wasn't supposed to let that slip.

"Wait a second. Your boyfriend?!" Snow looked back and forth between Emma and Regina. "You and Hook are together?"

Regina stopped glaring at Emma to answer Snow.

"To answer simply, yes. Boyfriend sounds so... juvenile. But could we please focus on finding my "boyfriend? I need to know who Smee is here."

"No, you don't. He is probably at the docks. That's where pirates usually are, right? Other than bars, but it's a little early for that." Emma suggested.

Regina nodded. "Yes. Excuse me."

"Regina-!" Snow called out. But it was too late. Regina was gone.

Emma just shook her head. She was never going to stop being surprised by magic. "Can you pass the syrup, please?"

* * *

Regina found herself on the docks. She looked around and easily found the ship she was looking for. Hook's pirate ship stood out in the mist of the small boats surrounding it. She stalked over to it and used the ramp to walk on the deck. Since no one was there, she went down below to check the captain's quarters. She leaned against the door frame and folded her arms, waiting for Hook or Smee to notice her.

It was Smee who saw her first. He paled considerably when he noticed her standing behind Hook. Killian gave Smee a confused look when he stopped talking mid-sentence. He realized the man was staring over his shoulder so he slowly turned to find Regina.

"Ah, Regina." Hook smiled, hoping she wouldn't kill him.

"Killian. Smee. I didn't realize 'stay here so my mother can't find you' meant go ahead and search the town for your little friend here'."

"Your majesty. You look as beautiful as ever." Smee nervously said. He bowed slightly and held his hat when she turned her angry glare at him.

"What are you doing here?" Regina turned her attention back to the captain.

"I said that I would work on finding Wendy. That I am."

"I meant from Snow's apartment! You shouldn't be wandering around town, it's too dangerous!" Regina said, stepping closer to Hook. She paused and stared at him."Well? Did you find anything?"

Hook nodded at Smee to explain to Regina what he just said to him.

"Well, rumor has it that there is vial of fairy dust in Gold's shop. If you can get that and sprinkle it on a mirror or something, it will become a portal to Neverland. Once you are there, Peter can help you get back."

Regina looked back at Hook. "Good. Thank you... Smee."

She briefly nodded at him and grabbed Hook's arm to transport them back to the apartment. They landed in the living room again. Emma and David stopped talking as they noticed Hook and Regina's presence. It was clear that David had returned after Snow went to school and Emma was telling him about them.

Regina let go of Hook and held her side, careful not to pull the stitches. "Did she update you on the plan?" She addressed David, ignoring Hook. She could feel him staring at her, but she didn't feel like explaining why she had panicked when he was gone.

"Uh, yeah. What do you want us to do?"

"I have something else I need to accomplish. While Gold is helping me, the three of you can look for something in his store. He has a vial of fairy dust and I need it."

"Great. Why can't you just make a deal with him?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"He can't know that I need it. I can't afford to have him digging around."

"Why, what is he going to find?" Emma raised her eyebrow. David crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for her answer.

"Something that I will explain later, after we find it and I deal with my mother. Which reminds me, I should be going now." Regina turned to leave, but Hook caught her wrist.

"I just wanted to help find her. I'm sorry to worry you, love." Killian whispered.

Regina nodded. "Don't do it again. Not with my mother around. She would kill you in an instant and I- I won't be able to survive that. I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too. Be careful, please." Hook gave her a quick kiss before she disappeared. He sighed and hoped she could do this. He turned around to find Emma and David looking at him. "Let's go to that crocodile's shop now, alright?"

Emma shrugged and grabbed her leather jacket. She and David followed the pirate out the door. Emma took the lead once they got outside because Hook didn't know where the shop was. "How are you so calm?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your girlfriend just headed into a really dangerous situation and you are pretty relaxed."

"Yes, well that's why I'm such a good pirate. I can pretend to be something I'm not. You're right, there is a small chance Regina can pull this off and I'm scared for her. But I know her, and I have faith that she can do this. She has to."

Hook said the last part to himself, but he meant it. If he managed to get the fairy dust and find Wendy, how was he going to tell her that her mother was dead? How would he himself live without her? Loosing Milah was hard enough, loosing Regina would be his end. He had just begun to bring his family back together, he couldn't loose that now.

* * *

happy new year's everyone! i hope you have a wonderful year! thank you so much for reading my story :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Regina stood behind a building, listening to Rumple and Mal talk to Cora in the square. She glanced around the side to see that her mother had her back to her. Perfect.

"Look, Regina betrayed me. I want her to suffer for what she did. Only you can help me do that." Maleficent said angrily.

Regina shuddered. Her friend is very good at acting angry. At least she hoped she was acting. She shook her head and carefully stepped out so Rumple could see her. He nodded and nudged Mal. Together, they summoned their powers and placed the binding spell on Cora.

"What do you think you are doing?" Cora yelled as she tried to break free.

"Doing what should have been done years ago, Mother." Regina walked around her, stopping next to Mal.

"Regina. You insubordinate little brat. Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" She laughed.

"I know I can." Regina smiled and closed her eyes, concentrating on the spell she had practiced earlier.

She pulled the faerie's wand from her coat pocket and held it in front of her mother. She began the spell. Cora quickly realized what she was doing and started threatening her.

Regina ignored her and the curious people leaving the nearby shops to watch.

"Hurry up, dearie. We can't hold her forever!" Rumple said through his teeth. He could feel himself and Maleficent weakening. If she doesn't finish the spell soon, Cora will kill her.

Regina nodded and quickened the spell. She was almost done. She sucked the last of her mother's power and stepped back from the surge of power in the wand. Rumple and Mal let Cora go as she lunged at her daughter. They fell back and Cora struggled to get the wand back, but Regina was not letting go.

Mal moved forward to help, but Rumple held her back. "Wait."

Regina tried to hold the wand away from her mother, but the woman placed her hands around her neck. Regina could feel herself weakening as the pressure increased. Her vision started to go black. She thought about her kids and how much she loved them. She closed her eyes and focused on that feeling. The former mayor smiled as she felt a burst of magic come from her chest and knock her mother away. Cora landed on her back a few feet away.

Regina quickly got to her feet, swaying from the lack of oxygen, but determined to finally get rid of this evil woman. She pulled a small dagger from her pocket.

"Do you remember this, Mother? It's the dagger you tried to kill me with." Regina said as she stood inches from the woman that had ruined her life. "It's also the dagger that I'm going to kill you with."

Regina took a deep breath and pushed the dagger deep into her mother's chest. A tear fell down her cheek as she heard the older woman's anguished cry. She caught her as she fell and softly placed her on the ground.

"I loved you, but you took away my happiness. Because of you, I took away everyone else's happiness. I know now that it was never Snow's fault. It was yours. All I ever wanted from you was love. Did you ever once love me, or was I just your ticket to gaining more power?" Regina looked into her mother's eyes, but saw no sign of emotion.

Cora struggled to breathe as Regina stood up. "I was just your ticket to power. I should have figured. You got me so you could keep my father and then you killed Daniel and forced me to marry the King so you could be more powerful. I hope it was worth it."

Regina held the wand in front of her. Rumple started towards her. "Sorry Rumple. I know the only reason you helped me was to take her power. But all magic comes with a price. And this price is too high."

She snapped the wand in half as her former mentor cried out. The magic was released into the air, throwing everyone back. The crowd that had gathered slowly stood up, shocked at the woman that had loved power so much.

"Sorry, Mother. You needed to be stopped so I could finally have my happy ending." Regina knelt down and wiped her tears as her mother took her last breath. It was completely silent as she closed Cora's eyes and stood again. She looked around, seeing the crowd for the first time and vanished.

* * *

**So Cora is dead. Poor Regina. Will she and Hook be able to accomplish find their daughter now?**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Hook paced the living room, reminding David and Emma of Regina. They had given up trying to reassure him, so they sat and watched. Both of them stood when Regina landed next to him.

Regina hugged Hook and buried her face into his neck for a moment. She turned to look at the other two, hoping they had succeeded.

David smiled and held up the vial. Regina walked over to him and took it. "You got it." She turned back to Hook. " Killian, it's finally time."

She threw her arms around his neck, but pulled them back when she felt her stitches pull painfully.

David stood, noticing her wince. "Are you okay? Should I call Whale?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Why do you need the fairy dust so badly? What is it that you two won't tell us?" Emma said.

Regina glanced at Hook who nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath.

"We need the fairy dust to get to Neverland. Our daughter is there. We have been waiting 28 years to be reunited with her." Regina said with tears in her eyes.

"Your daughter?! You had a child? With Hook? But Henry's book didn't say anything about that."

"Yes. Henry's book leaves out a lot. But no one knew about our relationship. The only people that knew I was pregnant were Hook, my father, and the nurse. Rumple found out when he came to check on the curse. I had decided not to use it, but he threatened to take my daughter. So after I gave birth, Hook took her to this world to protect her. And I enacted the curse."

The father and daughter pair stared at them in shock. David snapped out of it first. "But if he took her to this world, why are you going to Neverland?"

"Peter Pan brought her to Neverland."

"Wait a second. Are you telling me that your daughter is Wendy Darling?" Emma thought about her favorite fairy tale as a child.

"Yes. The story isn't exactly the same, but Wendy is our daughter."

Emma collapsed on the couch. David looked worriedly at her before turning back to Regina and Hook. "Does Henry know?"

"No. No one knows but you. I was going to tell him when he got home from school. Then we would leave." She looked back at Emma. "This does not change how much I love Henry. I will always want him to be part of my life."

"I know. I'm sorry I tried to take him away from you. I just wanted to do what is best for him."

"Me too, Sheriff. Me too."

"What about your mother? I completely forgot." Hook interrupted their moment of understanding.

"She's dead." Regina said, looking at her hands.

Hook just pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry, love."

Regina nodded and gave him a brief kiss. "I should wash up before Henry gets home. He will be worried if he sees the blood."

She went upstairs to shower and change as Emma started to ask Hook a million questions.

* * *

"Mom! " Henry burst through the door, Snow following close behind. He threw his backpack on the floor. "Where is she?"

"She's just washing up." Hook answered.

David and Emma signaled for Snow to follow them into the bedroom so they could fill her in.

"What happened? People at school said that something big happened in the square. I felt the explosion from the magic. Is my mom okay?"

"She's okay. She stopped Cora, so she can ever hurt you again." Hook found himself wanting to reassure the young boy.

"Is she dead?"

Hook nodded. Henry stared at him before continuing to ask him questions.

"What's going on with you and my mom? Do you love her? Are you her true love?"

"I-what?"

"I'm a smart kid. You look at her the same way Charming looks at Snow. So I know you love her. Does she know that?"

"Yes she does, dear. You don't have to interrogate Killian for me." Regina walked down the stairs. She tried not to laugh at the determined look in Henry's eyes and the nervous look in Hook's.

"Okay. I'm glad you are happy, mom. You deserve to have true love too." He gave her a hug, not seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, baby. Can you sit with us for a moment? We want to tell you something."

Henry eagerly sat in between his mother and Hook. "Is it about what you were talking about earlier?"

"Yes. When you overheard us earlier, we were talking about finding a way to get to Neverland."

"Neverland? Like with Peter Pan and Wendy and the Lost Boys? Captain Hook!" Henry remembered the man next to him was the infamous pirate. "Can you tell me stories about Neverland?" He asked excitedly.

"He can later, dear. We have to go to Neverland now to find Wendy."

"Why?"

"She is our daughter. We had to give her up to keep her safe." Regina said quickly, nervous about Henry's reaction.

"You mean I have a sister? That's awesome! Who did you have to keep her safe from?"

Regina smiled, relieved that Henry was excited instead of being upset. "The Dark One. We had to send her away so he couldn't have her but now we are going to find her and bring her to Storybrooke."

"Will she live with us?"

"Of course. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes! That's so cool! Can you get her now?"

Regina looked at Hook and smiled. "Yes, we can. Snow? You guys can stop eavesdropping and come out now."

Snow smiled guiltily at her step-mother. "We will watch Henry. Go ahead. Please be careful and good luck."

Regina nodded and squeezed her hand before letting go. She picked up the fairy dust and grabbed Hook's hand. "Do you mind if we use this mirror?"

"No, that's fine." She put her arms around Henry. David stood next to her, his hand on Emma's back as they watched.

Regina uncapped the vital and poured the dust on the mirror. Smee was right; a portal opened.

"Ready, love?" Hook tightened his grip on Regina's hand.

"I've been waiting for this for 28 years. Lets go."

They jumped into the portal together to finally reunite their family.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Regina and Hook landed by the sparkling water of the vast ocean. The dark, twisted forest was behind them.

"How will we find her?" Hook looked into the forest. He couldn't see far into it.

"We will wait. You of all people should know how curious Peter is. He will come and find us soon enough." Regina sat on the sand. She was glad she had decided to wear jeans.

Hook sat next to her. They watched the water ripple in front of them.

"The mermaids are also quite curious. But they are very dangerous too. Whatever they say, do not get in the water. They will drown you."

"Trust me, dear. I've dealt with worse." She smiled to let him know she was kidding.

A young mermaid pulled herself up on a rock. She was blonde with bright blue eyes that she fixed upon Regina and Hook. "Captain Hook. When did you get back? And who is this? She's so pretty."

The mermaid was joined by two others, one with dark hair and the other with red hair. "She is pretty." They cooed together.

"Yes, I'm back for a bit." Hook ignored their questions about Regina but protectively moved closer to her.

She smiled anyways and waved at the girls. "I'm Regina."

"Hi Regina. Will you come in the water with us? We can show you how beautiful the water is!"

"No thank you, dear. Have you seen Peter?"

"Peter? Why of course. But he has that new girl. He doesn't care about us anymore." The blonde girl pouted.

Suddenly, a rock was shot through the air, barely missing Hook and landing in the sand. The mermaids dove back into the water as Regina and Hook stood and faced the forest. It was too dark to see, but they were sure it was the Lost Boys.

"Peter? If you are there, I would like to talk to you." Regina said as she walked closer to the edge of the trees. Hook moved to stop her, but she held her hand up for him to stay.

"Who are you?" Peter said from the darkness of the trees.

"My name is Regina."

"What do you want, Regina? And what are you doing with Captain Hook?"

"I am looking for Wendy. Hook promises not to harm you guys if you come out. He wants to make a truce."

There were whispers through the trees. It went silent after a minute and Peter stepped out. He was wearing a green tunic and tights, his brown hair in front of his eyes. "You promise?"

Regina raised her eyebrow at Killian, waiting for him to answer.

"I promise." Hook reluctantly replied.

"Okay." Peter whistled for the boys to come out. He walked around Regina, inspecting her. He nodded his approval at her. The boys ran to her and started asking her a million questions. She smiled and crouched down to try and answer them.

Peter warily stared at Hook. "Why are you here with her? Did you kidnap her?"

"Of course not. I'm not the same person I was last time I was here. I've changed." Hook realized he was explaining things to a child that wouldn't understand so he stopped talking.

Peter seemed to think it over. "I don't think people change that much."

"Well not here. You never grow up and learn from your mistakes."

"It's true, Peter." Regina stood holding the youngest boy, Toodles. The other boys stood around her legs. "Anyone can change. I have changed too."

"Really? What were you like before?"

Regina glanced at Hook, wondering if she should tell him. He shrugged.

"Have you ever heard of the Evil Queen?"

"Yeah. She cast a curse that took everyone into a land without magic!"

"That was me. But now I have a son named Henry. He is about your age." She poked one of the boys, who giggled. "He is teaching me to love again."

"You are the Evil Queen? You aren't here to hurt Wendy, right?"

"No. Absolutely not. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. But we need to talk to her, okay? Can you guys lead us to her?"

Peter studied her face and decided that she was telling the truth. "Let's go, boys!"

The kids rushed in front of them. Regina still held on to Toodles and Hook followed close behind her. After a few minutes they came to a large tree. Peter opened a door and they disappeared inside, one by one.

They followed them down a flight of stairs and stared in wonder at the home the boys had created for themselves. There were four or five rooms underground. Each boy had their own space to sleep and they had little treasures all around.

Regina smiled and put Toodles on the ground. He grabbed her hand and excitedly pulled her over to show her his things.

"Wendy." Hook said quietly as he stared at his daughter, who had stepped out of one of the rooms when she heard the boys come home.

Regina turned quickly to look at Wendy. They stared at each other. Hook was right, she looked just like her. She had shoulder-length dark hair that was curled and tied back with a ribbon and she wore a light blue dress. Regina placed her hands on her mouth as she looked at the daughter she had given up 28 years ago. She couldn't stop the tears from running down her face.

"Regina? How come you are sad?" Tootles pulled on her pants.

She looked down at him and smiled as she wiped some of her tears away. "I'm not sad, sweetheart. These are happy tears."

"Mom." Wendy said before running to her and wrapping her in a huge hug. They were both crying now. Wendy turned in her arms to face Hook. "Dad. Are you going to join us or not?"

He smiled before engulfing them both in a bear hug. Peter and the boys stood, dumbfounded.

They pulled away, laughing at the fact that they were all crying. Even Hook, although he was pretending not to.

"So your parents kept their promise. They told you about us?"

"Yes. They always made sure I knew who you are and how you gave me up to save me. I worried when Peter first brought me here, but then you came here with your pirate crew and I knew that you had found out that I left London. After Peter told me that you had left, I figured that you had gone back to find mom."

"You are Wendy's parents?" Peter said as he looked back and forth between the three of them.

"Yes. Remember how I told you about them? They are here for me now, Peter." Wendy smiled and squeezed her mother's hand.

"So you are leaving then? Fine, we don't need a mother anyways! Go be with your new family!" Peter stormed into his room and pulled the curtain shut.

Wendy looked after him. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back." She followed him to his room.

Hook nodded before he hugged Regina. "We found her." He whispered.

"Regina?" Tootles pulled her pant leg again.

Regina knelt down to be at his eye level. "Yes, dear?"

"Can I go home with you?"

"Oh honey. My world is so different from Neverland. There is not a lot of magic and you have to grow up."

"I don't care. I don't want to leave you!" He latched on to her and began to cry.

Regina picked him up and sat on his bed with him. She rocked him as she rubbed his back. The other boys were standing all around, watching them silently. Tootles quickly fell asleep as Regina hummed a lullaby.

Hook smiled at the tender look on her face. Although they hadn't been able to raise Wendy, Hook had always known she would be a wonderful mother. This sight just proved it. She looked up to see him staring lovingly at her and smiled.

"What are we gonna do without Wendy? She's our mother." One of the older boys stepped forward.

"What did you do before?"

"I don't remember. I don't think we had a mom."

Regina felt her heart breaking for these boys. There was no way she could raise them all, but she couldn't bear to leave them on their own. She looked at Hook and saw that he felt the same.

Wendy came out of Peter's room with him sulking behind her. "Now boys, you are going to be just fine without me. You have Peter to protect you, remember?"

"But Wendy-"

"Tinkerbell is here to watch over you too. I promise we will come back to visit, okay?"

"But we don't have a way to come back here. We used the last of the fairy dust in our world." Regina interrupted. She didn't want to get the boys' hopes up if they couldn't keep their promise.

"I can. Peter taught me to travel between worlds. I can bring you two with me to visit." She smiled at the sight of her mother holding the little boy that she had become so attached to. Clearly Tootles had found a new friend.

"Well then, I guess we will be back soon." Regina smiled.

The boys cheered.

"Can you come back every day?" One of the boys asked.

"Not every day, silly." Wendy laughed. Her laugh was nearly identical to Regina's. "But you might have to stay the night." She nodded at the sleeping form in Regina's arms.

Regina laughed. "Yes, it seems like we might have to."

She carefully placed Tootles on his bed.

"You will really come back to visit?" Peter spoke up.

"Of course, Peter. You guys are like my brothers. I'm going to miss you." She gave him a hug. He seemed to perk up at her response.

Regina smiled. "Speaking of brothers, I have a son named Henry. I adopted him when he was a baby. He is ten now and he is so excited to meet you."

Wendy's eyes sparkled. "I can't wait to meet him, either."

Tootles woke up and instantly searched for Regina. He climbed on her lap again and put his head and her chest. "Can I please come with you? I want you to be my mother."

"If you are sure you want to, of course." Regina glanced up at Hook and Wendy. Both were smiling so she didn't feel bad for giving in to the adorable child she was holding.

"Does anyone else want to leave?" Peter said, frustration in his voice.

The other boys shook their heads. Peter was their leader. They had so much fun here and they certainly didn't want to leave. Even though they loved Wendy and Tootles, she promised they would visit. Peter nodded happily.

"Then I will show you back to your portal. Follow me."

Tootles and Wendy said their goodbyes before following Peter out of the tree. The boys each gave Regina hugs and warily shook Hook's hand. He was, after all, their former enemy.

Hook placed his hand on the small of Regina's back and walked with her back to the shore. Wendy held Tootles' hand in front of them and Peter led the way.

"I couldn't help but give in to Toodles. I know we came for Wendy, but he's just so-"

"Adorable?" Hook laughed. "I don't think anyone could refuse those puppy dog eyes. He seems to take quite a liking to you."

"It goes both ways." She was silent for a moment. "I hope Henry is okay with this. I know he said he was excited to meet Wendy, but with two kids this could be a difficult transition. I don't want him to think that I am replacing him."

"Henry will be fine. He is smart and he has a big heart. He will be excited. Not only does he have two new siblings, but they can tell him stories like in his book."

Regina laughed. She was still nervous, but Hook was right. Henry had always loved so easily. She knew he would find away to love Wendy and Tootles too.

They stepped back onto the beach and stood in front of the mirror portal. Wendy and Tootles took turns hugging Peter and saying goodbye. Peter nodded at Regina and Hook before disappearing back into the forest. Wendy picked up Tootles and stood between her parents. They placed their hands on her shoulders and stepped through the portal.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Snow and Emma sat at the island counter, laughing as Henry and David fought with their wooden swords. They were both impressed with how much Henry had learned when they were gone.

They had eaten dinner and talked while they waited for Regina and Hook to return. Henry was anxious to meet his sister, so they tried their best to keep him busy. Ruby had dropped by earlier to tell them the latest gossip about how Regina killed Cora. Luckily, Henry had not heard anything he wasn't supposed to know. The former mayor had not told them much about her death, so they were shocked when they heard the details. Surprisingly, the townspeople were not calling for her head. Even though most had watched her kill her mother, it seemed they understood that Regina had protected them all.

After Ruby had left, David suggested Henry show his mother and grandmother the progress he had made as a knight. He had excitedly run to get the swords and the three adults sighed in relief as he was distracted for awhile.

The mirror started to glow and Henry dropped his sword. Regina and Hook stepped out with a young girl who was holding a toddler in her arms.

"Mom!" Henry ran to hug her. He shyly looked up at Wendy. "Hi. I'm Henry."

"Hi Henry. I'm Wendy. This is Tootles." She smiled at him. Tootles waved at him before turning to Regina and putting his arms out for him to hold her. She moved to hold him.

"Wendy, Tootles, welcome home. This is Snow White, her husband Charming, and their daughter Emma Swan." Regina said. Wendy shook hands with the three adults.

Snow stared at her, shocked. Wendy looked at her mother, unsure of why the woman was staring at her.

"She looks just like you when I met you, Regina. Wow." Snow answered their unanswered question.

Regina beemed with pride and Wendy smiled happily. Hook pulled Regina closer and winked at Tootles.

"Is Tootles one of the Lost Boys?" Henry asked curiously, while balancing on his toes to get a better look at him.

"Yes, he is."

"That's so cool! Mom, when can we go back to our house? I want to show Wendy and Tootles where they are going to live."

"I'm not sure sweetheart. I'll check tomorrow. But for now, do you want to show them your room?"

"Sure!" He grabbed Wendy's hand and waited for Regina to put Tootles down. He was reluctant to leave her.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll be right here. Go ahead with Henry."

The boy nodded and took Wendy's free hand. Henry eagerly pulled them to his room.

"Wow. She is the perfect mix of you two." David remarked.

"What about Tootles? Why did you bring him back?" Emma asked

"He wanted to come with us. I couldn't say no." Regina blushed. "He reminds me of Henry when he was young."

"Well in that case, it's a good thing your house has a lot of bedrooms. I'm surprised you didn't just decide to adopt Peter and all the Lost Boys." Snow laughed.

"Oh trust me, she would have if they wanted to come too." Hook smirked at her. She laughed and put her hand on her side. The pirate noticed her wincing at the pain. "Maybe you should get some rest. It's been a long day and you are still healing. There will be plenty of time to talk in the morning."

"I will get some rest. But not right now. I just want to talk to Wendy first."

Hook reluctantly nodded. He understood of course. He wanted to talk to her too.

Snow noticed Wendy leaving Henry's room and stood. "I'm so happy for you guys. We will get to bed so you can talk."

She kicked her husband when he made no movement to get up. He quickly stood up and grabbed Emma's hand to help her up. They said their good nights and went to their rooms.

Regina held out her hands for Wendy. The teenager took them and they sat on the couch. Hook pulled up a chair so he could see them both. Wendy let go of one of Regina's hands to hold her father's.

"My mom and dad told me that you had left me in their care so I could be safe. They always reminded me how much you loved me and you promised to find me."

Hook nodded. "We made a lot of enemies a long time ago. We didn't want anything to happen to you, so we brought you to the Darlings. It was one of the hardest decisions we ever made. But we loved you more than anything."

"I know. They told me about who you guys were."

"They told you everything?" Regina whispered. How could her daughter be so kind to her if she knew everything she had done?

"Yes. But I always knew that you weren't really as horrible as the stories said. I thought that if you guys were as awful as everyone thought, then you wouldn't have cared enough to send me away to keep me safe. You wouldn't have told my parents to remind me of your love. I know that I don't really know you yet, but I'm so happy I get the chance to finally know my real parents. Thank you for finding me. And thank you for taking Tootles. He has always been too young to be with Peter and the other boys. They didn't know how to take care of him properly."

"Of course, dear. We always wanted to find you. Tootles is going to be very well taken care of here. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I know. He seems to really like Henry already. They are playing in his room."

They smiled at the thought.

"There is a lot complicated about this town. Stuff we will have to discuss in the morning. But for now, you girls should get to bed." Hook said, squeezing their hands before standing up. "I'll pull the couch out for Wendy and Tootles and we can use the blow up bed."

"The air mattress." Regina absentmindedly corrected. Hook rolled his eyes.

Regina walked to Henry's room, pausing in the doorway to watch him play with Toodles. It warmed her heart to see her older son teach his new brother what everything was. She knocked to let them know she was there.

"It's time to go to bed. Henry, do you want to show Toodles how to wash up? He is going to sleep with Wendy for the night."

Henry nodded and grabbed the younger boy's hand as he showed him the bathroom.

Regina returned to the living room to find everything set up. Wendy had disappeared to use the bathroom and Hook was waiting for her. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood contentedly until Wendy walked back in. She smiled at the sight of her parents before climbing into the bed. They broke apart as Henry brought Toodles back in and showed him where to sleep.

Henry gave his mom a tight hug, careful not to hurt her sore side. He gave Hook a hug too and walked over to the pull out couch. Wendy sat up and hugged him.

"Goodnight, guys. I love you." He said happily, looking at his family. He couldn't be more excited. Not only did he have his birth mother and her parents, but he also had his adoptive mother, her boyfriend, and his new brother and sister. He went to bed with a huge smile on his face.

Wendy and her parents had big smiles too. As Regina lay down, she wondered how she could be so lucky after all the things she had done. She decided that starting in the morning, she was really going to make it up to the people whose lives she had ruined.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Regina has to deal with the feelings about killing her mother... will she be able to open up to someone that has always offered to help her? I think she has so more things that she needs to get off her chest before she can deal with those feelings. Then, she can finally be happy and start apologizing those she hurt. :)

* * *

Though she was exhausted, Regina still woke up early. She carefully pulled herself out of Hook's embrace and stood up. Quietly, she walked to the bathroom. She stopped on the way to look at her sleeping daughter and son. Tootles was curled in Wendy's arms. She smiled at the adorable sight. She created clothes for them to wear for the day and left them on the bottom of the bed.

Regina took a quick shower and got ready to go back to her house. She assumed it was where her mother had been living and she wanted to make sure it was okay before they moved back in. She took one last glance at her sleeping kids before leaving. It seemed to be a nice day out so she decided to walk.

It didn't take her long to realize that most people weren't avoiding her gaze or glaring at her this morning. She wondered about the sudden change, but shrugged it off. Two minutes later, Regina stood in front of her house. She cautiously walked through the door, her hands in front of her to ward of any potential traps her mother may have left. She wandered around the house before deciding that it was safe. It didn't seem like her mother had spent a long time here. For that she was grateful. Regina went back to her spare bedrooms and made sure the sheets were clean. Both rooms were quite boring. She decided to bring Wendy and Tootles to pick out a color to paint their walls and get matching bed spreads like she had done with Henry.

She locked the front door behind her and started her walk back to Snow's apartment. It occurred to her that she had no idea what happened to her mother's body. As she walked over to the town square, she thought about yesterday's events. She had been so focused on finding Wendy that she had yet to think about her mother's death. She didn't know how to feel yet. Regina wasn't lying when she told Cora that she loved her. But she had also hated her. Her death was painful, but necessary.

Regina stood over the spot where she had carefully laid her dying mother. There was no trace that anything had happened and for a moment Regina began to wonder if she had just imagined it. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I should have called your name first." Dr. Hopper studied her face.

"Dr. Hopper. You just startled me, is all."

"Are you okay? I saw what happened here. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm okay. I was just wondering what happened to her body."

"Grumpy and the other dwarves took her to the outskirts of town. They weren't sure if you wanted to be present for the burial."

Regina nodded slightly. She wasn't really sure either.

"My office is always open for you, Regina." Dr. Hopper smiled at her. "Have a good day."

He started to walk away but Regina grabbed his arm. "Would you- I would like to take up your offer now, if that's alright."

"Of course." He led the way to his office and gestured for her to take the couch across from him. He waited for her to patiently begin. He knew her well enough not to push, she would talk when she wanted to.

Sure enough, she did. She told him about growing up with Cora as a mother and how abusive she was. She told him about losing Daniel and how she felt when she learned of Snow's betrayal. She told him about her unhappy marriage with a husband old enough to be her father. She told him of how trapped she felt in the palace and how she finally began to feel free when she pushed her mother through the mirror. She told him about becoming Rumple's apprentice and how she vowed not to become her mother. She told him the whole story of her relationship with Hook and her pregnancy. She paused to cry as she relived having to let go of her newborn baby. She explained the loneliness she felt without her family here that pushed her to adopt Henry. She told him about how she killed Cora and left to go to Neverland. She told him about bringing her daughter and Tootles back. She told him how scared she was when Wendy said she knew what her mother had done. She asked how she- or anyone - could love someone as evil as her.

He listened patiently, comforting her when she needed it. He was surprised at a lot of what she was saying, but he kept a compassionate mask on his face. He explained to her that she was obviously not the same person she was when she was the Evil Queen. He said that she was an easy person to love because she had a big heart, even if she tried to hide it.

"Your daughter understands how much you care about her. Get to know each other. She will love you just as much as you love her. It seems Tootles already loves you."

Regina nodded. "But how do I explain that the townspeople hate me for what I did?" Her eyes widened. "What if they go after her to get back at me?"

She stood to pace the room. She had been so excited to finally see her daughter that she didn't think about the dangerous situation she was bringing her in.

Dr. Hopper was shaking his head. "I don't think any of them will go after her. I think that Henry has started to convince them that you are changing and Wendy will also understand that you have changed. Just talk to her about it. Be yourself in public. Show the people your maternal side. They will see."

Regina sat back down tiredly. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Anytime. I can arrange a session if you want to talk to Wendy here."

"No, thank you. I will do it later today." Regina glanced at the clock and realized that she had been there for hours. They were probably worrying about her. She thanked Dr. Hopper and walked quickly back to the apartment.

She opened the door quietly and was almost instantly knocked over when Tootles ran into her legs. She pulled him into her arms and looked up. Wendy stood next to Hook, matching worried looks on their faces.

"Where did you disappear to?" Hook asked anxiously.

Regina bit her lip to stop herself from smiling at Hook. He pretended to be so tough, but when he got nervous his voice rose. "I'm sorry. I went to go check on the house and I ended up talking to a friend. I didn't realize the time. Where is everyone else?"

"Emma went to the Sheriff's office. Snow brought Henry to school, and David went to the animal shelter for a bit."

"Right. It's a normal work and school day."

"Are we going to be able to go to the house today?" Wendy asked curiously. Henry had spent the morning describing his room to her and his excitement rubbed off on her.

"Yes. We can go soon, if you would like. I just want to stay until David gets back."

"Okay. Tootles, why don't you show me Henry's toys?" Wendy figured her parents would want to talk. She noticed her mother's eyes were puffy and she doubted Hook hadn't noticed.

Regina put the boy down and he led Wendy to Henry's room. Hook quickly closed the distance between them, pulling her close and crushing his lips against her own. She responded by wrapping her fingers in his hair in order to pull his face even closer. They pulled away as they held a loud noise from the other room. Regina buried her face in his neck. Both of them tried to even their breathing.

"I went to see Henry's therapist. That's why it took me so long to return. I just spilled everything to him and I didn't realize I was gone for so long."

"It's okay, love. Do you feel better?" He rubbed her back.

"Yes. I was just nervous about Wendy knowing about my past. All the horrible things that I've done..."

"You aren't the same person, love. Neither of us are. Our pasts don't seem to worry her. She wants to get to know us. She will see that you have changed. Don't worry, okay?"

Regina nodded. "Alright. Do you want breakfast?"

* * *

David returned from the animal shelter to find Regina and Hook cooking breakfast. Tootles was playing with Wendy. He stayed back for a minute and watched how the pirate and the former mayor interacted.

David had been surprised when Emma told him that they were dating. He was even more surprised when he found out the Evil Queen had hidden her pregnancy and given up her child to protect her. He felt like he understood the "Evil Queen" more. While he had forgotten about his daughter because of the curse, Regina was forced to live with the knowledge that her little girl was growing up without her. He couldn't begin to understand how horrible it must have been for her. He was glad that Regina had finally found her happy ending.

He cleared his throat so he wouldn't surprise them. They turned and Regina smiled. "Would you like anything, David?"

David stepped closer to sit at the kitchen island. There was a huge stack of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Why not? You've made enough for ten people."

Regina laughed. Hook just shook his head. Wendy and Tootles came and filled their plates before sitting next to David.

"So you are Prince Charming, right?" Wendy asked David.

"I am. You've heard of me?"

"I've heard of most of you guys from the Enchanted Forest. My mother used to tell me stories. When I got to Neverland, Peter told me that they were mostly true. So your wife is Snow White? That makes your daughter Emma the Savior. Wow. I can't believe the fairy tales are true."

The three adults laughed.

"Now you sound like Emma. She says that almost every day."

"She grew up outside of here, right? So we had pretty similar lives. Except I went to Neverland, of course." Wendy laughed. She figured it was better to not to mention that unlike Emma, she had known about her parents. She had realized that her mother felt guilty about giving her up so she assumed David felt the same.

"Yeah, I guess you did. Although she did just come back from our old land, so I think you are pretty even." David shot back.

Wendy laughed as she finished her breakfast. "Oh Tootles, you're a mess!" She looked at the young boy and his syrup covered face.

He looked confused as to why the people around him were laughing, which only made them laugh harder.

"Killian, why don't you help Tootles clean up while I take care of this?" Regina suggested.

"Sure, love." Killian picked up the boy and carried him to the bathroom.

"I'll help." Wendy stood up and followed him.

David moved to help Regina clean up the mess from breakfast. They were quiet for a few moments as they loaded the dishwasher.

"Thank you for letting us stay here. I really appreciate it."

"Of course. You are Henry's mother. You are always welcome here."

Regina smiled gratefully. "Still, I can't imagine that it is easy for you to live with me. Not after everything I have done to your family."

"It is easy to see that you aren't the same person. I know you have changed. You weren't lying when you told Henry that you wanted to redeem yourself. I think you've been doing a pretty good job."

"Thank you. We will be leaving soon, but I just wanted to say thank you. Would it be okay if I stopped by later to talk to Snow? I never really apologized to her and I think it is long overdue."

David smiled. "Of course. Henry will probably want to spend some time with his new siblings. I can see if Snow will drop him off at your house after school."

He didn't miss the excited look on her face before she tried to look stern. "After he finishes his homework, of course."

David laughed and repeated his earlier statement. "Of course."

Hook and Wendy returned with a clean Tootles. Regina and David smiled as the boy ran around.

"Are you ready to go?"

Wendy and Tootles nodded excitedly. Regina gave David a hug. He shook hands with Hook and hugged Wendy. He knelt down to be closer to Tootles and laughed as the boy threw himself at him in a big hug. He walked them to the door and waved at them as they left.

Regina picked Tootles up as they got outside. She made a mental note to dig out Henry's old car seat for him. She realized there was a lot that she would have to explain to Killian. Wendy was familiar with the things in this world and Tootles was young enough that he would catch on quickly, but Hook had a lot to learn.

The few people they passed stopped and stared at the couple and the two kids they had never seen before. Regina knew that she would have to explain their presence in the town soon. She understood that she was walking on thin water with the townspeople and she decided to follow Dr. Hopper's advice and show them her true side. She had been trying to change and she hoped they would see her differently.

Regina unlocked her front door and showed Wendy and Tootles inside. They looked around with awe in their eyes. She showed them to their new rooms and told them to explore all they wanted. As they both disappeared, she pulled Hook closer by wrapping her fingers around the belt loops in his pants. He smiled before tilting his head to capture her lips with his own. She sighed contentedly as she deepened the kiss. He pulled away briefly before picking her up and bringing her into her –their- bedroom. She laughed as he carried her.

"Killian. We can't. Not with the kids." She protested.

"I love how that sounds. Well, not the refusal. But we are a family now. After 28 years, we are finally together. And we have Tootles and Henry."

"I know, dear." Regina ended her sentence by pressing a short kiss to his lips.

"Marry me."

"What?" Regina pulled back slightly to watch his face.

"I'm serious. I love you and I want you to marry me. I know you aren't so fond of the idea of marriage after your first husband, and honestly neither was I until I met you, but-"

Regina cut his rambling off with another kiss. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'll marry you."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Is anyone else super excited about Hook and Regina getting married? No? Okay. Well this is the last chapter before the epilogue. :D

* * *

Regina opened the door a few hours later to see Snow and Henry. Her son hugged her before happily running upstairs to talk to Wendy and Tootles. Snow smiled and followed Regina into the kitchen. She tried to stifle her laugh at seeing Hook in Regina's apron.

"It smells wonderful in here." She commented.

"You are welcome to stay for dinner, dear. Would you like anything to drink?" Regina said as she checked the oven. When Snow shook her head, she gave Killian some directions and waved for Snow to follow her into the living room.

They sat across from each other and Regina took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Snow. I blamed you for something that really was not your fault. Even though she was a horrible person, I loved my mother and I couldn't blame her, so I took my anger out on you. It wasn't right. I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you." She paused to take another breath to continue, but Snow cut her off.

"It's okay. I forgive you, Regina. To be honest, after seeing how insane your mother was, I'm surprised you didn't turn out worse."

"Um, thank you?"

Snow shook her head. "That came out wrong. But can we go back to how we were before you married my father? I miss my mom." She said softly.

Regina smiled and pulled her step-daughter into a hug. "Of course. I missed you too, Snow."

Snow pulled away, but held on to Regina's hands. She looked down as she felt her fingers brush something hard. She gasped when she saw the ring on Regina's finger. "Regina! Is that an engagement ring?"

Regina blushed and moved her hand so Snow could see the ring better. "Killian proposed this morning. He's had this ring since before Wendy was born."

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you. We should throw you an engagement party! Oh what about the wedding? Can I help you plan it?"

Regina just laughed at Snow's enthusiasm. "Thank you, dear. Of course you can help plan it. I asked Wendy to be my maid-of-honor, and I want you to be one of my bridesmaids."

"Are you serious? I would love to! Thank you." Snow gave Regina another hug. "Hey, Jones! Come in here for a moment!"

Killian poked his head in the room. By the big smile on his face, it was clear he had been listening in. He walked to stand next to Regina and Snow gave him a huge hug.

"Congrats, Hook. You better treat her well, or I will be your worst nightmare. Understand?" Snow said as she threateningly glared at him.

"Understood." He said as he nervously stepped back.

"Good. So, can we get started on planning now?"

* * *

ahhhh 'the cricket game' was amazinggg. i seriously cant even begin to describe my emotions right now. but regina 3 that poor woman. if henry refuses to talk to her and treats her like crap, i'm willing to be that cora will be able to win her daughter over. i wish it was next sunday already! does anyone want to message me to talk about it? :))


	20. Epilogue

i know that i just posted the previous chapter, but i decided it would be best to post this last chapter too. thank you all who have stuck with me. i love you!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Regina put the last finishing touches on the dining room table. She stepped back and surveyed her handiwork. She smiled as she felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist. He kissed her neck and pulled her closer to him.

"It looks fantastic, love. Dinner should be ready any moment and our guests should be here shortly after." Killian said, his voice slightly muffled.

Regina turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sounds good. Are the kids almost done with the cookies?'

"Almost."

"Have you talked to Gold recently?"

"Not since his wedding to Belle, why?"

"I think you should invite him when you go out with David." She smiled at the horrified look on his face.

"Just because we agreed to put our hatred for each other behind, doesn't mean we have to be friends. Maybe you should invite Belle to your girls' night."

"Maybe we should double date."

"Maybe we should get your brain checked, love. I think you must be love sick."

Regina laughed. "Oh come on. It wouldn't be that bad. Snow and David could come too and it could be a triple date."

The bell rang and Hook stepped away to answer the door. "There is no way that is ever going to happen. I love you, but I refuse to double date with them."

He let Emma and her parents in. They greeted Regina and Hook and sat at the dinner table. Regina called for Wendy, Henry, and Tootles to come downstairs.

"So I was thinking that we should triple date with Mr. and Mrs. Gold." She suggested to Snow and David. Everyone laughed at the glare Hook gave his wife.

"Snow, could you please tell your step-mother how ridiculous that idea is?"

"Actually, I think that is a fabulous idea. Wednesday night is good for us." Snow said.

Hook groaned and stood up. "Not going to happen. I'll go get the food." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Regina leaned over and winked.

"If you guys are going to triple date with the Golds, please call me. I would love to see that. I mean, as Sheriff, I should be there so I can protect the citizens of Storybrooke from Hook and Gold."

The people around her laughed.

"I'll call them later to ask." Regina whispered. "I should go help him."

David followed her into the kitchen, insisting on helping. With the three of them, they brought all the food to the table quickly. They started to eat, joking around as they always did. As Regina sat at the head of the table, she looked around at her family.

Ever since she had gotten married to Killian six months ago, they had a family dinner every week. It was nice to have Snow as her daughter again and David was a good friend to them. Regina and Emma had finally decided on a custody arrangement. Henry stayed at her house every other week. Although it was difficult sometimes, Regina was happy she finally had her son back. He stopped thinking of her as the Evil Queen and he had bonded tightly with his sister and brother. Regina and Hook made up lost time with Wendy and they visited Neverland with her often. Tootles had grown up so he wasn't always attached to Regina anymore, but he loved his family dearly. Regina couldn't imagine her life without the people around her.

The townspeople had slowly accepted that fact that she had changed. Ruby usually joined their girl's night and Regina often traded recipes with Granny. The old woman was tough, but she loved Wendy and especially Tootles. She always offered to babysit the young boy whenever Regina was busy or when she and Hook wanted to have a date night.

Regina had gotten her job back as mayor and Killian worked at the docks. He always said, "You can take the man out of the sea, but you can't take the sea out of the man." Although their backgrounds were so different, Regina had never been happier with him. He was her true love and she was so happy and lucky to be raising her family with him.

Regina thought about her mother. She had been wrong, Regina knew that now. Love is strength. And she had never felt more powerful.

* * *

**the end!**

i'm kind of tempted to write a silly one-shot about the triple date, but who knows what i'll end up doing next.

thank you so, so much to everyone that has read, review, followed, or favorited this story. i love you! :D


End file.
